El Ataque de las 4 Bestias
by Indioman200
Summary: Continuando con las aventuras de "El Pony de las Sombras", Rossder Schatten deberá enfrentar y detener los planes de un grupo de mercenarios de otro mundo: Los Beast Four. Además de Twilight y sus amigas, Rossder contará con la ayuda de otros ponis ya conocidos y algunos nuevos. Y habrán algunas sorpresas revelandose en el camino...
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo: El ataque de las 4 Bestias**

Parecía un tranquilo día en el castillo de la princesa de la amistad, pero con énfasis en "parecía". Twilight Sparkle había recibido noticias inquietantes, Discord reportaba varias anomalías mágicas al este de Equestria. Desde que estaba ayudando a las Cutie Mark Crusaders en la "hora de Twilight", Spike empezó a recibir mensajes del draconequus, los cuales siguió recibiendo hasta altas horas de la noche. Cada uno reportaba un extraño portal que aparecía y desaparecía, luego eran 2 portales, 3, 4 diferentes y seguían aumentando en número.

Cuando las potrancas se fueron, Twilight atendió a su asistente quien estaba con un fuerte dolor de estómago. Desde luego, no comentó nada a las niñas para no preocuparlas y mandó mensajes a las otras soberanas de Equestria usando su propia magia, convocándolas para una reunión de emergencia al día siguiente.

Pero también observó que una de las cartas iba dirigida a Fluttershy, por lo que la puso aparte, pero por la conmoción olvido entregarla hasta la mañana del día siguiente, también mandándola con su magia.

Fluttershy estaba desayunando felizmente con su hija Scootaloo y su pequeña mascota Angel, cuando notó la carta. Era una de las cartas habituales de Discord, la reconoció por el papel, pero éstas normalmente llegaban de forma extravagante, con una alarma, una canción o fuegos artificiales… Pero ésta simplemente apareció sin nada de eso, lo cual era muy raro. Fluttershy abrió la carta y leyó:

"_Querida Fluttershy:_

_Temo que tengo malas noticias, algo extraño ocurre en Equestria, no puedo darte detalles, pero si puedo decirte que un extraño fenómeno está ocurriendo cerca de donde vive tu padre y podría estar en peligro. Haré lo que pueda para ayudarlo._

_Sinceramente, tu amigo Discord._

_P.D. Twilight ya esta enterada y debe estar tomando acciones"._

Para que una carta de Discord fuera redactada tan normal, significaba que el asunto era grave. Aunque había prometido pasar el día con su hija y sus amigas, esto era una emergencia. Tomó rápidamente unas cuantas cosas y le pidió a Scootaloo que en cuanto llegarán Applebloom y Sweetie Belle, se dirigieran a la Boutique Carrusel, luego partió volando hacia el este…

Mientras tanto al este de Equestria, en el lugar de lo hechos, cuatro figuras encapuchadas admiraban el espectáculo de portales abriendo y cerrando en diferentes direcciones.

? (Una voz profunda) _**-La distracción funcionó perfectamente. Discord no se percató de nuestra entrada. Sunset tuvo una buena idea.**_

? _**-Pero maestro, ¿será buena idea dejarla ir por su cuenta? Es peligrosa.**_

? (Confiado y burlón)_** –Te preocupas demasiado Elegant, déjala que haga lo que quiera, al fin que seremos nosotros quienes conquistemos este mundo. Estoy tan emocionado que hasta podría llorar, ¿no Blood?**_

Blood _**-…**_

Elegant _**-Ya déjalo mi estimado Hollow, sabes que nuestro compañero no habla mucho, mientras que tú hablas demasiado hou hou hou hou.**_

? _**-Para ser un caballero eres bastante impertinente Elegant.**_

Elegant _**-Le suplico me disculpe maestro Phantom.**_

Phantom _**-Sin embargo, Hollow tiene razón. Nuestra era está apunto de comenzar. ¿Ya están listos? Tenemos mucho que preparar.**_

Blood, Elegant y Hollow. _**– Si, Maestro Sheng Phantom.**_

La era de las 4 bestias se aproxima…


	2. Festival de Conspiraciones

Es un día soleado en el reino de Equestria, el cielo claro, no muy caluroso, con una suave brisa refrescante y unas pocas nubes que le daban al paisaje un pintoresco y matizado adorno ambiental. Sí señor, es el tiempo perfecto para que un viajero tome un pequeño descanso de una larga jornada. Un pony verde limón con melena y barba plateada, se encuentra descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol, bebiendo un poco de agua de su peculiar botella de madera y echando un vistazo de vez en cuando a la carreta donde trae algunas pertenencias en varios sacos. Después de estirar un poco las patas y las alas, decide continuar su recorrido.

_**-Será mejor que me ponga en marcha, no quisiera llegar a Ponyville después de que Celestia oculte el sol.**_

Así, se puso la montura de su carreta y siguió con la travesía. Había mucho ajetreo en el rústico pueblo de los ponis cuando nuestro viajero llegó al lugar, ya que había un evento especial ese día y todopony se encontraba adornando, limpiando y preparando varias carpas alrededor del castillo de la amistad.

El ambulante pegaso decidió preguntar al respecto al primer pony que se encontrara a su paso, la cual resulto ser una yegua rosada de cabello esponjoso.

_**-Disculpe señorita, me preguntaba si…**_

(Toma aire por la boca) _**–¡Que bien, que bien! ¡Es bueno que hayas llegado temprano! Seguramente Twilight se alegrara de eso, a ella le gusta la puntualidad. Pasa por aquí, vamos. En un momento te daré un lugar.**_ Voltea hacia los flancos del potro para echar un vistazo a su cutie mark, que es del mismo color de su barba, una como cruz delgada de fondo con una nota musical (una corchea) sobresaliendo. _**-Bien dice el dicho "Al que madruga Celestia lo ayuda". Tienes suerte, podrás apartar el mejor lugar para ti y tus compañeros músicos ¿Qué hay en la carreta? ¿Son los instrumentos musicales de la orquesta? ¡Ahh! pero que grosera soy, mi nombre el Pinkie Pie.**_ Estrecha sus cascos. _**-¿Cuál es tu nombre? **_

_**-Ha ha ha. Cuanta energía.**_ Ríe despreocupado el extraño, sin responder a la pregunta. _**– Es bueno ver que aún hay una juventud activa en Equestria.**_ Sigue sonriendo. _**–Pero temo decirle que no soy un músico invitado al evento, solo vengo de paso. Ni siquiera sé lo que están celebrando. **_

_**-Ohh, tontita de mí. **_Hace un gesto gracioso sacando la lengua y golpeándose ligeramente la cabeza. _**–Vera, el día de hoy se va a inaugurar la nueva biblioteca de Ponyville en el castillo de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle y en conmemoración de eso, la princesa,**_ (susurra) _**quien por cierto es una de mis mejores amigas,**_ (regresa a hablar normal) _**decidió hacer una especie de convención, y reunir a varios artistas de toda Equestria. Escritores, pintores, músicos, bailarines, escultores, etc. todos reunidos en… ¡EL PRIMER FESTIVAL ANUAL DE LAS ARTES EQÜESTRES!**_ Grita echando confeti por los alrededores. _**–Es bienvenido a quedarse si gusta.**_

_**-Ya veo… **_Dijo pensativo._** -Eso explica porque me citó "ella" aquí. Disculpa jovencita, antes mencionaste que habría escritores en este lugar, ¿sabes donde los encuentro?**_

_**-Por supuesto. Con gusto lo llevaré a la sección de los escritores. Sígame señor… perdón ¿Cuál dijo que era su nombre?**_

_**-Llámame Forge, linda.**_

Mientras tanto dentro del castillo, Twilight se encontraba histérica preparando su discurso de apertura para el festival. Era asistida por su fiel dragón Spike y por el potro/yegua ciego, Rossder Schatten, así como la unicornio muda, Monochrome Sunset; quienes parecían haberse establecido de manera indefinida en el castillo de la amistad.

_**-Oh por Celestia, no se como me convencieron de hacer esto. Digo, me pareció una increíble idea al principio pero ahora… estoy muy nerviosa.**_ Se hiperventila intentando calmarse como le enseño su cuñada Cadence.

_**-No veo porque tanto alboroto Twilight, es solo un discurso de bienvenida.**_ Habló el dragón.

Rossder hace un facehoof mientras Sunset rueda los ojos pensando: _**–"Hasta yo sé que decirle eso fue un error"**_

_**-¿Solo un discurso…? ¡¿SOLO UN DISCURSO?!**_ Voltea a ver al reptil con ojos de enfado y seriedad.

_**-"¿Por qué tengo una extraña sensación de déjá vu?"**_ Pensó Spike.

La princesa se acerca a asistente No. 1, como si acechara a una presa indefensa. _**–Este el primer evento oficial que yo misma organizo como princesa. Antes era sólo una invitada de honor en cosas de la realeza y festividades preparadas por otros.**_ Arrincona a Spike en una esquina_**. Pero hoy no, hoy toda Equestria va a estar pendiente, expectante a lo que diga y haga en este día en mi propio evento. Este discurso podría anticipar y definir todo como un éxito o un fracaso y reflejarse en mi futuro permanentemente como una de las soberanas de Equestria. **_Ahora esta cara acara frente al dragón purpura haciendo brillar su cuerno._** -¿Y DICES QUE SÓLO ES UN DISCURSO?**_

Spike levanta una garra apunto de responder cuando Rossder pone su casco en la boca del dragón para evitar que diga algo más. _**–Lo que Spike intenta decir Twilight, es que si no te calmas, bien podrías arruinar el festival aún antes de que comience. Si los ponis te ven tan estresada no vas a dar la buena impresión que quieres mostrarles.**_

Sunset usa su magia color plateada para escribir algo en un pizarrón pequeño que lleva colgando en su cuello, y se lo muestra a la alicornio.

"Relájate, piensa en los libros de astrofísica avanzada, la guía de magia de la cuarta dimensión o tus novelas románticas".

Ya más tranquila, se sobrepone y dice. _**–Muy bien, muy bien. Gracias, creo que ya estoy mejor. Vamos Spike, démosle otro vistazo al discurso y… discúlpame por lo de hace un momento.**_

_**-Esta bien Twi, yo entiendo. **_Contesta Spike agarrando un pergamino y su pluma.

Ya resuelta la pequeña crisis, los gemelos sostienen una conversación mental gracias a una de sus habilidades sobrenaturales de necromare.

_**-"Me siento un poco culpable por hacerle pasar por esto".**_ Habla Rossder.

_**-"No te sientas tan mal, tu no la obligaste a nada. Solo fue una sugerencia que le hiciste y ella es quien decidió llevarlo a acabo finamente. Además, tarde o temprano tendría que hacer algo parecido en su posición como princesa".**_

_**-"Lo sé, pero…"**_

_**-"Esto es necesario Roosdy, lo sabes. Tanto para ella como para nosotros ¿no quieres salvar Equestria?"**_

_**-"Odio cuando tienes razón en algo que no me gusta"**_

_**-"Es el deber de la hermana mayor" **_Termina poniendo su casco en el hombro de Rossder.

De regreso en las carpas, una pony vestida de morado, de anteojos y sombrero esta desempacando unos cuantos libros de unas cajas acomodándose en lugar que Pinkie le asignó cuando un grito la saca de su concentración ocasionando que tire algunos de los libros.

_**-¡HOLA DARING DO! ¿CÓMO VAS?**_

La yegua color mostaza recuperándose de la impresión voltea a ver con enfado a la chica fiestera que la asusto… perdón… quise decir que la "sorprendió". _**-¡Te dije que no llames Daring Do aquí! Soy A.K. Yearling para ti en este momento Pinkie Pie ¿entiendes? **_

_**-Oh, lo siento "Yearling" **_(Hace énfasis al nombrarla) _**pero alguien te estaba buscando y como me preguntó por Daring Do pues…**_ Se explicaba Pinkie para luego ser interrumpida.

_**-De hecho, lo que le dije es que buscaba a la autora de Daring Do, señorita Pie.**_ Habló un pegaso verde con una barba larga de candado, lo suficiente para hacerse una cola de caballo en el mentón. _**–Ha pasado tiempo D.D.**_

_**-Forge, viejo amigo.**_ Sonríe la pony de cabello oscuro quitándose su disfraz. _**–Llegaste antes de lo que creía, te esperaba hasta mañana.**_

_**-Bueno, también pensaba encontrarte hasta mañana pero tenía que llegar a Ponyville un día antes para resolver algunas cosas. Cuando llegué y me enteré del festival, le pregunté a la señorita Pie si de casualidad no estarías entre los escritores invitados. Debo admitir que me sorprendió escuchar una respuesta positiva, puesto que siempre has sido muy reservada para estos eventos.**_

_**-Bueno, fue una petición de la Princesa de la Amistad y la Portadora de la Lealtad. No podía negarme, además ambas son fieles lectoras de mis libros. **_Le dice algo apenada.

_**-Bueno… el guion dice que debo dejarlos hablando solos.**_ Intercede Pinkie apareciendo en medio de ambos conversadores, sosteniendo unas hojas de papel. _**–Además, los otros artistas no tardarán en llegar, debo asignarles lugar tal y como me lo pidió Twilight. **_Sigue leyendo los extraños papeles y hace una expresión de asombro y alegría extrema. _**–¡Ahh! ¡Aquí dice que ella va a venir también! Chao, nos vemos.**_ Se va galopando a toda velocidad hacia la sección de escultores.

_**-Eso fue raro.**_ Dice Daring.

_**-Je je. Tan impredecible como su abuela.**_

_**-¿Eh?**_

_**-Oh nada, nada. Por cierto, aquí traigo lo que me pediste en tu carta, especial y exclusivamente para ti.**_ Le muestra y entrega un saco que no parece muy pesado. _**–Y tú ¿que me dices? ¿Pudiste averiguar algo sobre "ya sabes que"? **_Susurra al decir lo último.

Revisando el contenido del saco Daring hace una mueca contrariada. _**–Temo que no, nadie lo ha comprado o vendido. No hay rastro en el mercado negro, ningún coleccionista lo tiene y ningunpony ha pedido o reclamado algo por él. Es sólo una corazonada pero, puede que no lo robaran sólo para obtener un simple y caro adorno.**_

_**-¿Sugieres que me lo robaron para usarlo? Eso es imposible, nadie podría utilizarlo, ya no…**_ Forge hace un gesto triste.

Daring iba a contestarle pero…

_**-¡Oh, increíble! Miren chicas, de verdad es Daring Do.**_ Hablo la voz de cierta potrilla de cabello morado. _**–Pinkie no lo inventó.**_

Pronto aparecieron tres potrancas frente a los dos pegasos en el puesto de libros, una pegaso naranja, una unicornio blanca y otra pony terrestre amarilla. Yearling se arrepintió de quitarse el disfraz, quiso esconderse pero ya era tarde pues las niñas la abordaron.

_**-Rainbow Dash habla mucho de ti, de lo cool y asombrosa que eres.**_ Dice la pegaso.

_**-¿Es verdad que todas las aventuras de los libros sucedieron en realidad?**_ Pregunta la pelirroja.

_**-¿Podemos tomarnos una foto contigo?**_ Cuestiona la unicornio tomando la foto con una cámara que llevaba colgando en el cuello. Dejando momentáneamente ciega a la famosa pegaso.

El pony verde ríe un poco y le dice a su amiga. _**–Es el precio de la fama D.D.**_ Se dirige a las niñas tratando de cambiar su atención. _**–Oigan pequeñas, hace un momento mencionaron a Rainbow Dash ¿acaso la conocen?**_

Scootaloo contesta orgullosa. _**–Claro señor. Rainbow es mi hermana mayor. **_

_**-Es tu hermana honoraría para ser exactos, Scootaloo. **_Aclara Applebloom.

_**-Pero es mi hermana al fin y al cabo.**_

El corcel mayor le habla a la potrilla. _**-Así que te llamas Scootaloo ¿cierto?**_

_**-Si señor, soy Scootaloo Wing y ellas son Applebloom y Sweetie Belle.**_ Señala respectivamente a sus dos amigas. _**-Y juntas somos las Cutie Mark Crusaders. **_

_**-¿Cutie Mark Crusaders? Ohh entiendo, buscan juntas sus talentos especiales ¿me equivoco?**_

_**-Así es, señor.**_ Vuelve a hablar la pequeña pegaso. _**-Oigan chicas a propósito de eso, debemos regresar a nuestra cruzada del día de hoy.**_

_**-Es verdad, y debemos apurarnos antes de que comience el festival. Vamos…**_

_**-¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS ESCULTORAS DE ARTE! ¡YAY!**_

Estaban a punto de partir cuando Forge les bloquea el paso con un ala. _**–Esperen niñas, no se irían sin antes obtener un autógrafo de la famosa Daring Do ¿cierto?**_

_**-¿De verdad nos va a dar un autógrafo? **_

_**-Forge ¿de que hablas? sabes que no me gusta…**_ Intenta replicar la pegaso escritora.

_**-Oh vamos D.D. creo que me lo debes puesto que no encontraste mi "ya sabes que".**_

(Con resignación) _**-De acuerdo, pero tendrán que comprar un libro si quieren que se los firme.**_

_**-Oh, no. Un libro es demasiado ordinario. Algo me dice que estas niñas son especiales y merecen algo igual de especial. Esperen un momento.**_ El pony barbudo va un momento a su carreta y saca algunas cosas. _**–Miren…**_

Le muestra un látigo de juguete a Scootaloo, un lazo de cuerda a Applebloom y una caja de música a Sweetie Belle.

_**-Guau es como el de los libros de Daring Do.**_ Dice emocionada Scoot.

_**-AppleJack se va morir de celos, este lazo es excelente. **_

_**-Y miren que hermosa cajita musical. Mi hermana no es la única pony generosa.**_

_**-El viejo Forge tiene un buen ojo para los gustos de los ponis.**_ Les dice el pegaso verde.

Una vez con sus cosas nuevas autografiadas por Daring Do, las tres agradecen al unísono antes de irse. _**–Gracias Daring Do. Gracias señor Forge.**_

_**-No hay de que niñas.**_ Contesta pony amarilla mientras el potro sonríe viendo alejarse a las pequeñas. Luego Do le exterioriza a Forge. _**–Te conozco desde hace varios años y no conocía este lado tuyo viejo amigo. Sabía que eras amable pero no tan desprendido. Según me habías contado, incluso eras algo estricto con tu propia hija, pero con esas niñas…**_

_**-Es natural D.D. Es deber del padre criar y educar a los hijos. Para eso, a veces hay que ser firme y disciplinado con ellos.**_ Sigue mirando sin pestañar hacia la dirección en que se fueron las potrancas con un brillo de ternura en sus ojos cafés. _**-Pero también… es natural que un abuelo se dé el lujo de consentir a su nieta y a sus amigas. **_

La aventurera hace un gesto de extrañeza ante las palabras del pony mayor, pero luego de reflexionar y entender piensa dentro de sí. _**–"Así que la nieta del legendario armero Forge Music ¿eh?"**_

Una hora después, la princesa Twilight inaugura el Festival de las Artes Eqüestres con un bien recibido discurso de apertura. Las ponis oscuras, al anticipar que todo será un éxito, deciden emprender con su otro asunto.

_**-"Parece que todo saldrá bien Rossdy". **_

_**-Si… **_Contesta el necromare ciego.

_**-"Entonces ¿empezamos ahora con el Proyecto NoD?"**_

_**-Hagámoslo Sunny.**_

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Equestria, cuatro ponis se encuentran en medio de una conspiración…

_**-Bien, ¿ya saben lo que van a hacer? ¿Hollow, Elegant?**_ Pregunta un unicornio azul de melena blanca con unos mechones rojos y barba fina de candado.

_**-Yo tristemente iré al Imperio de Cristal por la materia prima. Que lástima para ellos.**_ Responde otro unicornio mucho más alto, de piel pálida portando unos lentes obscuros y un sombrero y atuendo blancos.

_**-Yo iré a las cercanías de Badlands y Appleloosa por algunos… lacayos hon hon.**_ Dice riendo de forma rara un tercer unicornio de acento refinado vestido con un traje elegante a rayas, un monóculo en su ojo derecho, bigote y cabello verdes.

Retoma la palabra el corcel azul. _**–Y mientras, yo voy por un poco de información a Las Pegasus. Y aprovechando el viaje, me encargaré de cierta molestia. Tu Blood, puedes ir a inspeccionar el escenario principal… Ponyville.**_

Asiente un pegaso casi completamente vestido con una especie de armadura negra.

_**-Partamos entonces, Beast Four. ¡Que la nueva era comience!**_

De regreso en Ponyville, en uno de los cuartos del castillo, Rossder Schatten, Monochrome Sunset y tres misteriosos ponis tienen una conversación similar pero con otros fines.

_**-Mi hermana y yo lamentamos usar de esta manera el evento de Twilight, pero era la única forma de reunirnos todos sin levantar sospechas.**_ Hablaba el pony de las sombras con los demás, mientras su hermana estaba parada a su derecha. _**–Ya les he explicado todo, así que sólo me queda preguntarles si entienden los riesgos y si deciden aceptar, o no.**_ Los tres ponis asienten una vez firmemente sin dudar.

–"_**Parece que aceptaron, hermano".**_ Afirma Sunset.

_**-Entonces, les damos la bienvenida, Agentes de NoD. Y ya tenemos nuestra primera misión…**_Ross frunce el ceño. _**-…detener a los que se hacen llamar Beast Four. **_

_**-Yo tengo una pregunta. **_Se escucha una de las voces de ponis.

_**-¿De que se trata? **_Cuestiona Rossder.

_**-Ya no entendí ¿eres macho o hembra?**_

Sunset sonríe jactanciosa _**-"¡Ja! Te dije que preguntarían eso, me debes 30 bits Rossdy"**_

CONTINUARÁ…

**Anuncio: Ofrezco una recompensa especial para aquel que conteste PRIMERO y CORRECTAMENTE la siguiente pregunta: ¿En qué personaje del anime esta basado Forge Music? El ganador y su premio serán anunciados al final del próximo capitulo o en el principio del tercero.**


	3. Padre e hija, abuelo y nieta

_**-¿Desea otra cidra señor?**_ Preguntó la pony terrestre de granja, AppleJack.

(Pensativo y distraído) _**-¿Eh…? Oh, no gracias señorita, estoy bien así.**_ Le contestó el pegaso color limón, Forge Music.

Se encontraban ambos en un puesto ambulante de bebidas de manzana, que la vaquera había abierto durante el festival, aprovechando el turismo para promocionar los productos de los Apple.

El evento se encontraba en su apogeo. Había una galería con pinturas, cuadros y otras obras de arte exhibiéndose en las carpas, algunos artistas trabajaban en vivo con sus creaciones modelando, esculpiendo y pintando. Los músicos y los actores teatrales se turnaban el escenario interpretando sus obras y composiciones en la plaza. Inclusive un mago llegó a hacer un número de escapismo, pero lo interesante es que se trataba de un pony terrestre, no un unicornio. Usaba un traje completamente negro, con capa, sombrero de copa y una mascara blanca que ocultaba su identidad dándole un aire de misterio que cautivaba a la audiencia.

En medio de todo ese espectáculo, Forge Music decidió detenerse a saciar su sed, después de todo había terminado con sus entregas, y su carroza antes repleta ahora estaba casi vacía. Ya sólo llevaba sus cosas personales y estaba pensando hasta en vender la carreta para no llevársela de regreso a su lejano hogar. Pero aún no había decidido que hacer respecto a su hija, si ir a verla o talvez no…

Durante años se habían distanciado debido a un pequeño gran desacuerdo que los dos tuvieron casi una década atrás. Aún así, Fluttershy lo había ido a ver cuando ocurrió la crisis de Este y aunque quedaron en buenos términos, Forge pensaba que su hija no lo perdonaba todavía.

El viejo pegaso originalmente llegó a Ponyville por cuestiones de trabajo, pero también tenía curiosidad. Él quería conocer a su nieta, lo cual había logrado afortunadamente por casualidad. Se sintió tentado a decirle la verdad a Scootaloo después del regalo que le obsequio, pero no sabía como reaccionaría su hija ante esto. Irónicamente, el gran armero y guerrero retirado, Forge Music, preferiría enfrentar a 100 bestias del tártaro antes que encarar a su propia hija. No era por miedo sino vergüenza, así que prefirió dejar el asunto como estaba, pasar la noche en alguna posada y en la mañana regresar a casa. Pero justo en ese momento cuando tomaba su tarro de cidra…

_**-Oiga, disculpe que me entrometa, pero ¿le pasa algo, señor? Se le ve muy preocupado.**_ Le expresó la yegua que lo había estado atendiendo.

Intentando sonreír le niega con la cabeza. _**–No es nada, es sólo un pequeño dilema personal. No se preocupe señorita, no quiero agobiarla con los problemas de un viejo obstinado.**_

_**-Bueno, de un pony obstinado a otro, le puedo decir que a veces compartir una carga pesada puede ser útil. Como cuando llevo una pesada canasto con manzanas que apenas aguanto, si en mi camino le comparto algunas a otro pony, mi carga se aligera y puedo regresar a casa más serenamente. Y no necesariamente tiene que ser alguien que conozco.**_

_**-Puede que tenga razón. De acuerdo señorita…**_

_**-AppleJack, mi nombre es AppleJack.**_ Comentó quitándose el sombrero como saludando.

_**-Bien señorita AppleJack, iré directo al punto. Tengo un problema con mi hija, hemos estado… alejados desde hace tiempo. Tuvimos una… no sé si llamarlo pelea… hace años, y no creo en este momento quiera verme. Sin embargo he hecho un largo viaje de trabajo y ahora me encuentro cerca de donde ella vive y pues…**_

_**-No sabe si visitarla o no.**_

_**-Así es. **_

_**-Ok…**_ (la anaranjada se lleva un casco al mentón meditando) _**-Si no se han hablado en largo tiempo, ¿cómo sabe que ella no lo quiere ver?**_

_**-Ella me fue a visitar hace unas semanas, estaba preocupada. ¿Escucho acerca de la crisis del Este?**_

_**-Sí, lo escuché.**_ Habló sin hacerle saber que ella sabía todo al respecto debido a que era amiga cercana de la princesa Twilight, quien ayudó a resolver ese problema.

_**-El caso es que nos vimos y hablamos unos minutos, pero no tuvimos la oportunidad de resolver nuestras diferencias…**_ Terminó reflejando pesimismo en sus palabras.

_**-Entiendo.**_ Respondió la portadora de la honestidad lentamente y luego señaló. _**- Perdone que le sea sincera pero me suena un poco tonto y contradictorio.**_

_**-¿Mmm?**_

_**-Si su hija fue a verlo durante una emergencia, eso quiere decir que ella se preocupa por usted a pesar de sus diferencias ¿o no? Así que, no creo de que lo odie, si ella lo odiara ni siquiera se habría molestado en ir. Y si aún tiene dudas, creo que vale la pena ir a cerciorarse personalmente. Más vale vivir sabiendo lo que ella piensa y siente, a vivir con incertidumbre de no saberlo.**_

_**-Je je je.**_ Comenzó Forge a reír mientras A.J. se le quedaba viendo expectante. _**-Claro, es tan obvio, en verdad no quiero vivir con esa carga en mi lomo. Ya lo sabía, pero necesitaba escucharlo de alguien más.**_ Se terminó de un solo trago lo que quedaba de su cidra. -_**Entonces está decidido, iré a verla ahora mismo. Gracias señorita AppleJack.**_

_**-Me parece bien, le deseo suerte señor**_.

_**-Oiga, una molestia más ¿Usted vive en este pueblo, o también solo vino por el festival?**_

_**-No, señor.**_ Habla orgullosa. _**-Ponyville es mi lugar de nacimiento y también mi hogar por decisión propia. **_

_**-Bueno, entonces talvez conozca a mi hija. Ella también vive aquí. Si me pudiera decir donde vive y proporcionarme algunas indicaciones de cómo llegar, le estaría muy agradecido.**_

_**-Claro, será un placer, ¿Cómo se llama su hija y si no es molestia, me podría decir también su nombre señor?**_

_**-Oh, pero que descortés soy. Mi nombre es Forge Music y mi hija se llama Fluttershy, Fluttershy Music.**_

AppleJack quedó sin habla como impresionada. Después de unos segundos expuso sorprendida con los ojos bien abiertos. _**–¡Oh, por todos los manzanos del huerto! ¿Usted es el padre de Fluttershy…? **_

Mientras tanto la pegaso de personalidad tímida estaba en la sección de escultores en donde su hija, Scootaloo, y las Crusaders mostraban su recién obra terminada, una estatua con forma de una criatura deforme con garras (una más larga que otra), cola irregular, colmillos y una nariz como de cerdo (o por lo menos, eso parece).

_**-¿Que opinas mamá?**_ Se acerca emocionada Scootaloo llevando un cinturón de herramientas en su cintura y vestida con un casco de constructor.

_**-Es… encantador, cariño. Pero ¿qué es?**_

_**-Es obvio, mamá. Se trata de Spike… bueno, una replica de su estatua en el Imperio de Cristal. ¿Ya apareció una Cutie Mark?**_ Pregunta mostrándole su flanco.

Fluttershy suelta una disimulada risita sin que la pequeña se diera cuenta y le contesta. _**–No, temo que no hija.**_ Después ve un poco más detenidamente uno de los objetos del cinturón de herramientas de la niña, una especie de cuerda de juguete. Pero lo que más llama su atención era la marca en la base del mango, un símbolo que ella conocía muy bien: Una nota musical plateada sobre una delgada cruz como espada.

_**-Scootaloo.**_ Habló un poco seria. _**-¿Y ese como látigo que llevas? ¿De donde lo sacaste?**_

_**-Oh, no es un látigo de verdad, es un juguete. Me lo regalo hace rato un anciano pegaso, amigo de Daring Do, y además consiguió que ella misma me lo autografiara.**_ Saca y presume el juguete. _**–¿No es grandioso?**_

_**-Scootaloo, no deberías aceptar cosas de extraños. No es seguro.**_

_**-Pero, el señor Forge es un pony muy amable. ¿Entonces no lo puedo conservar?**_ Cuestionó triste e inquietada.

_**-¿Forge? "Entonces, esta aquí"**_ Pensó la mamá después de decir ese nombre en voz alta. _**–Bueno… voy a dejar que lo conserves, pero sólo por una razón. El señor Forge no es ningún un extraño.**_

_**-¿Lo conoces?**_ Pregunta una intrigada Scoot a su madre, quien asiente sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad. _**–Tenemos que hablar hija…**_

No muy lejos de ahí, AppleJack guiaba a Forge Music por el pueblo, abriéndose paso con lentitud debido al ajetreo del festival.

_**-Estoy casi segura que Fluttershy estará donde los músicos, mas tarde hay una presentación de los Ponytones.**_

_**-¿Mi hija cantando en un escenario frente a un numeroso público? Perdón que dude de la Portadora de la Honestidad, pero eso me parece un poco difícil de creer.**_ Objetó el escéptico corcel, sabiendo que Fluttershy tenía pánico escénico.

_**-Bueno, ella ha estado trabajando en eso, nuestras amigas y yo le hemos ayudado a intentar superar su problema. Después de todo, Fluttershy tiene una voz muy hermosa y sería un desperdicio que solo la guardará para los animales.**_

_**-Eso es muy cierto.**_ Dijo una voz femenina que se acercaba a A.J. y a Forge. Se acercaban dos yeguas, un pony con una gabardina negra y también una unicornio con un extraño collar que parecía un pizarrón. Ambas de piel gris oscura, ojos amarillos y melena blanca hueso, pero la del cuerno lo tenía corto y la otra lo llevaba largo. Se trataban de los hermanos necromare, Rossder Schatten y Monochrome Sunset.

_**-Hola AppleJack ¿Cómo va la venta? **_Saluda el pony vestido de negro.

_**-Buenas tardes Rossder, Sunset.**_ Saluda a los ponis oscuros. _**–El negocio va bien, gracias. Dejé encargado a BigMac en el puesto, mientras nosotros buscamos a Fluttershy.**_ Voltea y señala al pegaso junto a ella. _**–Déjenme presentarlos. Señor Music, ellos son Rossder Schatten y su hermana Monochrome Sunset. Y chicos, él es…**_

(Interrumpe Rossder) _**–¿Dijiste Forge Music? **__**Si no me equivoco es el padre de Fluttershy y el legendario forjador de armas, maestro retirado del antiguo arte del Clim…**_ Recibe un codazo de parte de su hermana. _**–Oh, perdón, ¿lo estaba haciendo otra vez, verdad? Lo siento.**_

_**-Veo que Ponyville esta lleno de ponis muy interesantes. Es un placer conocer a tan hermosas yeguas.**_ Alaga Forge a las hermanas.

Rossder suspira, saca unas monedas de su gabardina y se las entrega a Sunset, quien las toma con su magia. Ante el silencio que se hiso de repente, Ross deduce que la vaquera y el anciano, están curiosos por saber y decide explicarse.

-_**Es una apuesta entre mi hermana y yo. Cada vez que algúnpony cuestione, pregunte o hable de mi género equivocadamente, tengo que pagarle 3 bits. **_

Sunset escribe con su magia en la pizarra portátil. _"Si tuviera hijos, ya les podría pagar su universidad XD"_

_**-Sunset, ¿por qué te aprovechas de tu hermano? Yo nunca le haría eso a Applebloom. **_Regaña AppleJack. La unicornio borra y vuelve escribir.

"_No es mi culpa que no acepte su género, además debería agradecerme que le rebaje de 30 a solo 3 bits"_

_**-Perdonen, creo que no entendí lo que pasó.**_ Habla intrigado el viejo Forge, tanto por lo del género de Rossder, como por el hecho de que la pony se comunique a través de un pizarrón.

_**-Es muy de complicado de explicar, ni yo lo entiendo bien todavía… Lo único que le puedo decir es que Rossder asegura ser macho, a pesar de su apariencia. Y Sunset es muda, por eso se comunica con ayuda de su "collar".**_ A.J. intenta explicar señalando el pizarrón del cuello de la unicornio.

_**-Parece que no me equivoque con lo de "interesantes". **_Afirma el armero.

Luego la vaquera cambia la conversación. _**–Oigan, ustedes pueden encontrar a Fluttershy más rápido que cualquiera con su "sentido rastreador" ese, ¿pueden indicarnos el camino?**_

_**-¿El Rossder-sentido? Seguro. Sígannos.**_ Dice el pony ciego. Forge, por su parte, aún no se ha percatado que el pony de melena larga es invidente.

"_Les costará 10 bits"_ Escribe Sunset en la pizarra.

_**-No le hagan caso a mi hermana, solo bromea**_. Les dice Rossder. Aunque no ve lo que escribe su hermana, si escucha sus pensamientos.

"_Si, solo bromeo, quise decir 20"_ Guiña un ojo y saca la lengua de forma coqueta.

_**-Ha ha ha. Veo que le gusta mucho el dinero señorita Sunset. Es toda una empresaria.**_

A los pocos minutos, el grupo llega a la sección de escultores y pasan junto a una gran roca con un letrero en la base que dice: "Obra en progreso: Tom El Diamante en Bruto, por Maud Pie". Más adelante ven a dos de las Cutie Mark Crusaders presentando su obra a cierto dragón purpura, con semblante decaído, y a una pegaso color azul con crin arcoíris, quien por cierto esta mordiéndose los labios mientras hace una cara divertida con ojos llorosos. Forge se queda un poco atrás viendo las otras esculturas. Applebloom al ver a su hermana se acercar y la saluda.

_**-Hola AppleJack, ¿viniste a ver nuestra estatua?**_

_**-No precisamente, pero haber, déjame echar un vistazo terroncito.**_ AppleJack hace muecas extrañas pues no le ve pies ni cabeza a la rara figura amorfa tallada en piedra y le dice condescendiente. _**–Es… algo únicó, hermanita ¿Cómo dicen que se llama?**_

Applebloom y Sweetie Belle dicen a la vez. _**–"Spike, el Valiente y Glorioso"**_

Rainbow Dash suelta finalmente una gran carcajada seguida por una Monochrome Sunset retorciéndose en el piso sin soltar un solo sonido, pero evidentemente muerta de risa.

_**-Yo no le veo la gracia.**_ Manifiesta Spike resoplando humo por la nariz y con brazos cruzados.

Rossder intenta animar al dragón._**-Yo creo que es linda.**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**-Bueno, quiero decir que es un lindo gesto que te usaran de modelo. **_Choca tímidamente sus cascos uno contra otro.

_**-Otra vez creo que me perdí de algo.**_ Habló el pegaso de barba haciéndose presente.

Conteniendo la risa, AppleJack le confiesa. _**–Oh, lo siento señor. Olvide decirle que Rossder también es ciego.**_

_**-Espera, déjame ver si entendí.**_ Se dirige al pony de las sombras. _**-¿Eres una yegua que dice ser macho, puedes localizar a los ponis con un ayuda de un sexto sentido y aparte, eres invidente? Creo que "interesante" ya se quedó corto.**_

Antes de que conteste, los interrumpen _**-Y eso que no ha visto a Ross convertir su gabardina en alas gigantes.**_ Habla Rainbow aún riendo y secándose el rostro, pero al ver más de cerca al nuevo pony, se queda tan petrificada como la estatua. Segundos después empieza a tartamudear _**–¿Se-se-señor Mu-m-music…?**_

_**-Has crecido mucho Rainbow ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, unos 10, 11 años?**_

_**-12 años de hecho**_. Dijo una voz de espaldas al viejo pegaso.

Forge da media vuelta, se encuentra con la cara inexpresiva de su hija y parada junto a ella, su nieta Scootaloo con un semblante medio triste. Pasó casi un minuto antes de que alguien dijera algo.

_**-Hola Fluttershy. **_

_**-Hola papá.**_

Se saludan sin expresar emoción alguna y apartando la vista uno del otro, creando una atmosfera aún más densa y pesada entre los presentes. Sólo la pequeña voz de Sweetie pudo cortar el ambiente.

_**-¿Papá? ¿El señor Forge es el papá de Fluttershy?**_

Habla después la crusader amarilla. _**–Entonces ¿eso significa que también es el abuelo de Scootaloo? **_

AppleJack reacciono a esto moviendo un poco la cabeza. Aunque era obvio, eso no le había pasado por la mente. Supuestamente solo guiaría a Forge para que hablara con su hija, pero no se le ocurrió que también se encontrarían con la nieta. Entonces pensó. _**–"Creo que pude haber cometido un error. Pero lo hecho, hecho esta. Tendré que disculparme con Fluttershy y Scootaloo más tarde, pero por ahora…"**_ Mira y ordena a los otros. _**–Vamos todos, creo que estos tres tienen cosas que hablar en privado.**_

La vaquera naranja acarrea con los ponis y al dragón para dejar a la familia Music, y estos tras quedarse solos se miran entre ellos esperando a que algúnpony empiece a hablar. Finalmente es Forge quien rompe el hielo.

_**-Veo que ya le hablaste a la pequeña sobre mí.**_ Y se dirige a la potranca. _**–Perdón si no te lo dije antes Scootaloo, pero no creí que me encontraría contigo antes que a tu madre, fue una casualidad y de verdad quería hablar primero con ella.**_

_**-Esta bien, creo que lo entiendo.**_ Contestó la niña sobándose el hombro con una de sus patas delanteras.

_**-Papá, hay algo que debí decirte ese día cuando nos encontramos hace un par de semanas.**_ Empieza la pegaso a conversar, pero con ojos cerrados. _**–Yo… ya sabía en ese momento lo que habías hecho…**_ Dice mostrando sus cristalinos y brillantes ojos azules. Forge Music parpadeó un par de veces confundido, pues no comprendía a que se refería. –_**Scoot no lo sabe pero la señora Shelter me lo dijo cuando firmé los papeles para recuperarla.**_

_**-Oh, eso. Fluttershy, yo creí…**_ Quiso hablar su padre ya comprendiendo lo que quería manifestarle.

_**-Por favor, déjame terminar.**_ Continúa la peli-rosa. _**–Aunque no estoy de acuerdo, ahora me doy cuenta porque lo hiciste y de cierta manera de lo agradezco, porque gracias a eso pude reunirme con Scootaloo.**_ Voltea hacia abajo para ver a la confusa niña mientras sigue diciendo. _**–El día que le dije la verdad fue uno de los más felices de mi vida **_(comenzó a llorar)_** porque a pesar… a pesar de que fui una tonta y una cobarde, ella me aceptó como su madre.**_ Hiso una pausa para secarse la lágrimas mientras Scootaloo abrazaba su pierna. _**-Y estuve pensando… si mi pequeña puede perdonar a una madre tonta como yo…**_ Muestra una sincera sonrisa hacia el potro _**-¿por qué yo no debería hacer lo mismo con mi propio padre? Así que papá…**_

_**-Espera, por favor, ya no sigas…**_ Interrumpió el pony verde y se inclinó suplicante frente a las dos pegasos. _**–Si quieres disculparte, esta bien, pero deja yo lo haga primero, porque fui yo el primero en lastimarlas, a ambas.**_ Sube la cabeza para ver a las chicas. _**–Fluttershy, perdóname por no apoyarte más cuando te embarazaste, prácticamente te dejé sola cuando más me necesitabas. Y Scootaloo…**_ Duda un momento pero se anima a hablar_** -…te diré la verdad, eres tú a quien más perjudique aún cuando ni siquiera tuviste la culpa de nada. Creía que debía obligar a tu madre a hacerse responsable de ti y por eso… moví influencias para que no fueras adoptada sino hasta que ella lo hiciera. Mi error fue no decirle nada a tu mamá por mi estúpida terquedad y orgullo.**_ Vuelve a inclinarse. _**-Lo lamento, y comprendería si no quieres volver a verme. **_

Scootaloo miraba a su abuelo pensando sin saber que decir, no podía evitar sentirse molesta por lo que acababa de escuchar, recordando su frustración de no ser adoptada durante todo este tiempo, pensando que nadie la quería por el problema de sus alas. Pero también sentía un ligero alivio al ver que esa no había sido la razón. Y también entendía lo que Fluttershy había dicho, fue gracias a eso que finalmente se pudieron reunir. Así que decidió dejar el pasado en el pasado.

La potranca se acercó al corcel. _**–Te diré lo que haremos abuelo, te perdonaremos solo con una condición.**_

Forge su irguió un poco para quedar a la altura de la niña y le dice de manera humilde. _**–Haré lo que me pidan, lo prometo.**_

_**-¿Por tu casco?**_ Pregunta la pequeña viéndolo a los ojos.

_**-Por mi casco.**_ Contesta el abuelo.

Scoot voltea a ver a su mamá y Fluttershy mueve la cabeza afirmativamente una vez. Entonces la niña agarra y abraza el cuello de Forge diciéndole al oído. _**–Queremos que te mudes a Ponyville, queremos vivir como una familia, quiero que mi abuelo, mi mamá y yo estemos juntos. **_

El pegaso mayor levanta a la pequeña y le regresa el abrazo mientras le pregunta a Fluttershy. _**-¿Estas segura que eso es lo que quieren, Fluttershy?**_

_**-Fue idea de tu nieta, pero estoy completamente de acuerdo. Esta familia lleva separada mucho tiempo y ya es hora de cambiar eso. Digo ¿si esta bien para ti?**_

_**-Yo no estoy del todo seguro,**_ (sonrisa) _**pero una promesa es una promesa.**_ Forge extiende su casco hacia su hija mientras sostiene a su nieta con su otra pata.

Fluttershy por fin se une al primer abrazo familiar de los Music. _**–Te perdono papá.**_

_**-Te perdonamos abuelito. **_Afirma la crusader.

El gran Forge Music temblaba un poco pensando dentro de sí, y como rezando al cielo. _**–"Gracias, por este momento de felicidad que no merezco".**_ Y deja caer un par de lágrimas en su barba.

Desde una nube, eran observadas por dos ponis, bueno, sólo una miraba pero le contaba todo mentalmente al otro.

_**-Entonces ¿salió bien, Sunny?**_ Cuestiona Rossder en voz alta.

_**-"No escucho bien, pero ahora se están abrazando los tres juntos" **_Explica Sunset.

–_**Que envidia, ¿Cómo se sentirá tener un padre o un abuelo?**_

_**-"Bueno, creo que un abuelo ya no es posible, pero un padre talvez ¿Quieres pedírselo a mamá, Rossdy?"**_ Dice en broma obviamente.

_**-¿Podemos?**_ Pregunta esperanzado.

En ese momento en Canterlot, de la nada la princesa Luna da un fuerte estornudo. Luego piensa _**–"Tengo el presentimiento de que algúnpony conspira algo en mi contra". **_

CONTINUARÁ…

**Anuncio: Pensé que había dejado muchas pistas en el capítulo anterior pero por ahí me dijeron que estaba muy difícil adivinar el personaje en que esta basado Forge Music. Ya que hasta ahora nadie le ha atinado, dejo unas últimas pistas, si ya con esto no adivinan no sé que más hacer: creado por el mangaka Hiro Mashima y sus iniciales son G.M. Les recuerdo que el límite es antes del siguiente capitulo.**


	4. Blanco vs Negro

**Anuncio: La respuesta correcta era Galein Musica de "Rave Groove Adventure" o "Rave Master" como se le conoció en Latinoamérica. Debido a que nadie adivinó, decidí y elegí otorgarle la recompensa a alguien que ha estado siguiendo mis historias desde hace rato: ****Princess Super Star**** ¡Felicidades! **

**Les explico lo que va a pasar. Este y los siguientes 3 capítulos ocurrirán al mismo tiempo en diferentes partes de Equestria y Princess Super Star ha elegido, como premio, el orden en que serán publicados.**

**Más adelante, en los últimos capítulos de este fic, haré un concurso parecido, (pero más fácil porque creo que si me pasé con este último Je je) y aunque el premio va a ser similar, no va a ser exactamente igual. Por ahora sigamos con la historia. **

Un tren llegaba a la estación y al parase por completo se escucha el silbato anunciando su arribo, se detiene la maquinaria, baja el conductor y grita a todo volumen.

_**-¡Última parada, el Imperio de Cristal!**_

La princesa Mi amore Cadenza observa impaciente mientras los pasajeros bajan del tren, esperando con ansias una visita muy especial. Unos días atrás recibió una carta donde decía que su querida cuñada la visitaría para relajarse después de la estresante organización del Festival de las Artes Eqüestres. Finalmente los últimos en salir del vagón son nada más y nada menos que su alteza real Twilight Sparkle, el héroe del imperio Spike el dragón y el pony de las sombras Rossder Schatten.

La princesa de Cristal se acerca para darles la bienvenida. Twilight al ver a su cuñada, aprieta el paso y se saludan como siempre, haciendo su bailecito.

(Ambas) _**-Rayos de sol al despertar, choca los cascos y luego a saludar*.**_

_**-Bwa. En este momento quisiera estar ciego como tú para no ver eso.**_ Le dice Spike a Rossder mientras hace un gesto de asco.

_**-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo ¿o si? **_

Cadence presta su atención a los otros dos visitantes pero especialmente a pony negro. _**–¡Rossder! Que bueno que viniste a visitarnos.**_

El potro con apariencia de yegua hace una como caravana y se inclina ante la alicornio. _**–El placer es mío majestad, Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza.**_

_**-Oh, no hace falta tanta formalidad Rossder. Somos familia, ¿ya lo olvidaste?**_ Levanta al corcel usando su magia azul cielo y lo acerca a ella para quedar de frente y lo abraza. _**–Ven aquí primo.**_ Rossder duda un segundo, pero le regresa el abrazo con una cara alegre y sonríe con los ojos cerrados disfrutando el apapacho.

Después de también saludar al dragón, Cadence mira de un lado a otro como buscando algo y les pregunta. _**-¿No vino mi nueva prima con ustedes? Quería conocerla.**_

_**-Temo que mi hermana tuvo que quedarse en Ponyville para atender la biblioteca, fue ella quien insistió diciendo que se vería mal que se cerrara apenas a unos días de la inauguración. Te pido que la disculpes.**_

_**-Oh, ya veo, es una lástima.**_ Contesta su prima como decepcionada.

La otra princesa intercede. _**–Y hablando de hermanos, Cadence ¿Dónde esta mi HMMAPS?**_

_**-Shining Armor esta supervisando el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas, dijo que en cuanto terminara nos alcanzaba en la plaza principal. No te preocupes Twilight, no creo que tarde mucho.**_

_**-En ese caso ¿Por qué no vamos a verlo y lo esperamos? Así no batallará en encontrarnos cuando estemos en la plaza.**_ Sugiere Twilight.

_**-¿Sabes? No es mala idea.**_ Dice su cuñada, pero la voltea a ver con una mirada sospechosa. _**–Aunque, algo me dice que no sólo esperas ver a Shining.**_

_**-¿Eh, a qué te refieres? **_

_**-Oh, nada, nada.**_ Habla disimuladamente. _**Sólo pensaba en que el capitán Flash Sentry también va a estar en el campo de entrenamiento.**_

Sonrojada, la alicornio púrpura contesta tartamudeando. _**-¿D-de q-qu-é hablas? Y-yo ni siquiera sa-sabía que é-el iba a estar ahí Y-y-y no es que me importe o algo así.**_ Gira su vista a otro lado.

_**-¿Flash Sentry?**_ Habla interrogante Rossder.

_**-Es el amor secreto de Twilight. Es extraño que no estés enterado. Creí que estabas bien informado de todo lo relacionado con Twilight y las demás.**_ Le susurra el dragón.

_**-¡SPIKE!**_ Le reclama Twilight a su asistente.

Rossder declara _**–No, si sé quien es, pero creí que estaba enamorada del humano del otro mundo y no del pegaso de aquí.**_

La princesa vuelve a levantar la voz molesta. _**-¡ROSSDER! ¡¿No te dije que mis recuerdos eran algo confidencial?! **_

Así, emprenden el paso hacia el campo de entrenamiento de los ponis de cristal. En el camino muchos ponis andan pidiendo el autógrafo de Spike, quien los complace por supuesto intentando no detenerse mucho. Las dos princesas van platicando poniéndose al día, una con la otra. Por su parte, Rossder al caminar canta felizmente una canción.

"_**A true, true friend helps a friend in need**_

_**A friend will be there to help them see**_

_**A true, true friend helps a friend in need**_

_**To see the light that shines from a true, true friend…"**_

_**-Vaya primo, me habían dicho que ya no eras tan reservado, como cuando te conocí. Pero no creí que fueras tan alegre. **_

Rossder se para un momento y le dice. _**-Bueno, aunque disfruto mucho cantar, en este momento lo hago más por necesidad que por gusto.**_

_**-¿Mmm?**_

Entonces el pony oscuro le comienza a explicar _**-Se llama ecolocalización**. Al cantar puedo crear una vibración de ondas acústicas que chocan y rebotan con los objetos a mí alrededor, estás ondas regresan a mi como un eco y me permiten determinar el tamaño, la forma o a que distancia están dichos objetos, incluso puedo saber si se encuentran en movimiento, la dirección en que van y la velocidad a la que se mueven. **_

La princesa de Cristal por poco se olvida de la ceguera de Rossder, ya le parecía raro que caminara tan normal. _**-Vaya, es increíble, es como lo que hace un murciélago.**_

_**-Exactamente. Aunque mi Rossder-sentido me ayuda con los seres vivos, uso la ecolocalización para evitar chocar con las cosas que no tienen presencia. Para eso procuro cantar o tararear mientras estoy en movimiento, sobretodo en un lugar extraño.**_

_**-Admirable. ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso? ¿O es otra de tus habilidades de necromare?**_

Ahora es la princesa de la amistad quien se une a la conversación. _**–No, de hecho es algo que puede aprender cualquier pony con un buen oído. Aunque yo le auxilié con la investigación general, fue Monochrome Sunset quien más le ayudó a estudiar y perfeccionar esta habilidad. Estuvieron días y noches enteras practicando arduamente dentro y fuera del castillo. **_

Cadence muestra una tierna sonrisa y le comunica a su primo. _**–Parece que tu hermana te quiere mucho Rossder.**_

_**-Y yo a ella.**_ Contesta Rossder con un gesto similar. _**–Es curioso, he vivido más de mil años y hace casi nada que conozco a Sunny, pero ahora, no imagino mi vida sin ella. Incluso en este momento la extraño un poco.**_

_**-Te entiendo Rossder, es como lo que yo siento por Shining y por Spike.**_ Confiesa Twilight mientras mira a su hermano dragón adoptivo que sigue firmando fotografías, camisetas y otros objetos variados que le llevan los ponis. _**-¡Spike, apresúrate o te dejaremos!**_ Le avisa desde lejos.

_**-Ya voy.**_ Dice mientras corre para alcanzar a los demás.

A los pocos minutos se encuentran en un campo llano con algunos obstáculos alrededor. Toman asiento en unas rocas cercanas y observan a los corceles uniformados. Los reclutas se encuentran en fila con Shining Armor frente a ellos dando un discurso.

_**-Muy bien señores, han hecho un buen trabajo el día de hoy, estoy tan complacido que hasta me siento de humor para darles libre el día de mañana.**_ Los soldados empiezan a mostrar algo de emoción pero… _**-SI, es que alguno tiene el valor y la fuerza para vencerme en un pequeño combate amistoso.**_ Ahora se ven decepcionados pues se encuentran muy cansados, apenas y pueden mantener su posición de firmes. De pronto ante la sorpresa de todos, un unicornio da un paso al frente.

El príncipe sonríe y dice _**-Me gusta tu iniciativa soldado, veamos si también tienes terminativa. Y no creas que por tu tamaño tendrás alguna ventaja.**_

El recluta en efecto era bastante alto, en realidad Shining tenía que subir la vista para dirigirse él, pero aún así no se le veían los ojos pues se los tapaba la sombra del casco.

Los dos unicornios se colocan, uno frente a otro, dentro de un círculo dibujado en el piso. Un pegaso naranja de melena azulada se encuentra en medio de ambos oponentes pero fuera del círculo, haciéndole de referí. _**-¿Listos…? ¡Comiencen!**_

Los guerreros se quedan quietos como esperando, observándose fijamente. Después de unos segundos, Shining Armor pregunta. _**-¿Qué sucede soldado, acaso cambió de opinión?**_

_**-No, señor. Pero ya que usted fue quien lanzó el reto, debería ser usted quien empiece.**_

_**-Je. Muy bien, aquí voy.**_ Lanza rápidamente un rayo de su cuerno y el recluta de manera ágil se hace a un lado esquivándolo. _**–Impresionante.**_ Elogia Shining. _**–Pensé que por su tamaño sería un poco lento pero veo que no es así. Veamos que hace con esto, soldado.**_ Ilumina nuevamente su asta y esta vez salen varias ráfagas mágicas que se dirigen directamente al otro unicornio. Éste las va esquivando con una velocidad sorprendente. Pero en algún momento es finalmente alcanzado y arrojado fuera del círculo.

_**-¡Fuera! El general Armor gana la pelea.**_ Declara el juez pegaso.

Las princesas chocan los cascos en aprobación del pequeño espectáculo. El unicornio que estaba en el suelo, se levanta y manifiesta. _**–Vaya, perdí, que tristeza.**_

_**-No se sienta mal soldado, tiene buenos movimientos, espero mucho de usted en el futuro**_. Habla indulgente el potro ganador.

_**-Pero ¿sabe que es más triste, general?**_

_**-¿Eh?**_

_**-¡Que su ataque sea tan débil!**_ Sin previo aviso, el recluta usa su magia y se teletransporta unos metros encima de Shining Armor y al caer da un golpe con su casco delantero.

_**-¡Shining!**_ Grita alterada la princesa Cadence, mientras todos los demás espectadores se encontraban pasmados sin creer lo que había pasado frente a ellos. Pero afortunadamente, el príncipe reacciono a tiempo y eludió el traicionero ataque.

El casco del recluta dejó un hoyo en la tierra, pero al sacarlo se aprecia un aura mágica color verde jade en su pezuña. Tiene la forma de una garra con tres uñas largas y afiladas.

Enfadado, Armor exige una explicación. _**-¡¿Cuál es el significado de esto, soldado?!**_

(Sonrisa presumida mostrando los dientes) _**–Tristemente es mi renuncia a la guardia del Imperio de Cristal pero pienso llevarme un recuerdo conmigo… Tu cabeza.**_ Hace brillar su cuerno y ahora en su segundo casco delantero aparece otra garra mágica. Arremete contra el corcel blanco y éste crea un escudo de energía para bloquear los ataques.

Para este momento, todos los presentes, soldados, princesas y dragón corren y vuelan para ayudar a Shining. El misterioso atacante gruñe y dice. _**–Demasiados jugadores en la cancha.**_ Usa su magia y libera una especie de campo mágico a su alrededor. Al principio no parece que les haga algo a los ponis pero en cuestión de segundos van cayendo desmayados. Las dos alicornios y el general apenas se mantienen en pie sintiendo como se desvanece poco a poco su conciencia. Spike intenta lanzar una llamarada pero sólo logra producir uno pequeño destello de fuego antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo.

(Pensando) _**-"Patético, y se supone que son guerreros y dos semidiosas. Me dan ganas de llorar. Es casi decepcionante que sea tan fácil… casi…"**_

Levanta una de sus garras para darle el golpe final a Shining cuando de repente es agarrado por una cadena salida de la nada. El pony violento es jalado por la cadena, lo eleva en el aire y lo azota brutalmente contra la tierra a varios metros de distancia. El impacto levanto una gran cantidad de polvo. Y el hechizo que había lanzado el recluta parecía empezar a perder efecto.

Las princesas son las primeras en incorporarse. Cadence lanza una pregunta al aire como agitada. _**–¿Qué… fue… lo que hizo?**_

_**-Creó una especie de vacío de aire a su alrededor para quitarnos el oxígeno. Y sin aire con que respirar, perdimos el conocimiento.**_ Explicó Twilight recuperando el aliento. _**–En teoría es posible pero… nunca había visto una magia como esa…**_

La alicornio morada levanta la vista y mira a Rossder con sus alas gigantes desplegadas y de una de ellas salen las ya características cadenas negras del necromare.

_**-¿Se encuentran bien, Twilight, prima Cadence?**_ Preguntó serio, concentrado en la dirección a donde arrojó al unicornio con garras.

_**-Si, gracias Rossder. **_Viendo el panorama la su amiga le cuestiona. _**–Pero… ¿no crees fuiste un poco…?**_

_**-¿…exagerado?**_ Completa la alicornio rosa.

_**-No… al contrario, puede que parezca aparatoso. Mi intención era noquearlo de un solo golpe, pero creo que no fue suficientemente fuerte.**_ Las cadenas de Rossder se tensan un poco.

Twilight y Cadence ven con asombro en medio de una nube café de tierra, la silueta del unicornio alto levantándose, como si nada, después del impacto. Un brillo mágico rodea al pony. Al parecer usó un conjuro para cambiar de look. Ya disipado el polvo ven que este unicornio pálido esta vestido con un atuendo blanco, sombrero grande de igual color, sin melena, lentes obscuros y cola verde. Este potro usa sus garras para librarse de las cadenas y las hace a un lado, Rossder las jala y las hace desaparecer en su ala.

_**-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Parece que después de todo si hay alguien que sabe divertirse en este aburrido reino. Estoy tan feliz que hasta podría llorar.**_

Spike y los otros ponis uniformados ya también empiezan a levantarse y a ponerse en guardia. Pero con un tono autoritario, el pony de las sombras les dice. _**–Yo me haré cargo, ustedes manténganse a una distancia prudente, esto se pondrá peligroso.**_ Abre sus alas y se prepara para elevarse.

_**-Aguarda ¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí sin hacer nada mientras tu peleas con ese sujeto?**_ Reclama el dragón.

_**-No…**_ Responde Rossder. _**–Quiero que se queden aquí y observen atentamente cada movimiento que haga este pony. Necesito ayuda para **__**obtener toda la información posible **__**sobre nuestro enemigo. Y por ahora, yo soy el único que puede acercársele.**_

Twilight entonces recodó las palabras que dijo Discord el día que el Giga Slave fue invocado en Equestria:

"_Ir a ciegas no es buena idea… ¿cuando aprenderán estas ponis que el conocimiento es un arma invaluable? Él es quien tiene más información y conocimiento sobre nuestro enemigo"_

Y también por primera vez, la portadora de la magia veía en el flanco de Rossder Schatten una Cutie Mark: era una luna creciente dorada junto con una lupa y un signo de interrogación en el lente de ésta.

_**-"Así que a esto se refería la princesa Celestia cuando dijo que Rossder había encontrado un propósito"**_ Pensó la alicornio amiga de Rossder. _**–Muy bien, pero ten cuidado, amigo.**_ Le dice al necromare, quien asiente y parte volando hasta donde se encuentra el peligroso unicornio.

_**-Twilight, ¿de verdad no lo podemos ayudar?**_ Pregunta inquietante su asistente dragón.

_**-La magia que usa ese unicornio… por alguna razón Rossder fue el único que no fue afectado por ella. Así que por el momento no somos más que un estorbo para él.**_ Le muestra una sonrisa confiada. _**–Por lo menos hasta que se me ocurra algo. Por eso debemos ver detenidamente lo que suceda.**_

_**-No me gusta, pero lo haré**_. Expresa Spike. _**-Además Rossder derrotó a una osa mayor, así que creo que estará bien. "Espero".**_ Especuló al final.

El pony de negro desciende confrontado al extraño de blanco, éste se le queda viendo un momento pues cree conocer a la yegua y le dice. _**–Sunset ¿eres tú?**_

_**-Temo que me esta confundiendo con mi hermana, señor.**_

_**-¿Hermana? Así que la chica monstruo tiene familia después de todo Je je. Si, si, te pareces mucho a ella, preciosa.**_

(Molesto) _**-¡Mi hermana no es ningún monstruo!**_

_**-Je je. Perdona, no lo dije como ofensa, sino como un cumplido. Verás, yo también soy un monstruo, o mejor dicho…**_ Vuelve a usar su magia para aparecer detrás de Rossder y lanzar un zarpazo con sus garras verdes_**. -¡…Una bestia! **_

Rossder rápidamente transforma sus alas en energía negra, pero ya no eran como antes, ahora emitían un aura dorada. Bloquea el ataque con su ala izquierda y con veloz giro golpea al unicornio con la derecha. Por el porrazo, el potro de alta estatura sale volando pero con un par de giros en al aire cae al suelo en cuatro patas con una postura felina.

_**-Ja ja ja ¡Esto se pone cada vez más interesante! Pero no te confíes niña. Que triste que no sepas a lo que te enfrentas. **_

_**-Veamos…**_ Comienza Rossder mostrando una actitud altanera. _**–Un unicornio de complexión alta, presumido y muy hablador, sobre todo hace muchos comentarios que hablan de la tristeza. Usas hechizos derivados del viento y también materializas garras mágicas. Concluyo que tú eres Hollow WindClaw, el "Tigre Blanco" del Beast Four. **_

(Sorprendido y agitado) _**-¿Qué…? ¿Pero como…? ¿Cuándo…?**_ Luego reacciona. _**–Ohhh, ya veo. Tu hermana te habló sobre nosotros ¿no es así? Me rompe el corazón, pensé que teníamos algo especial.**_ Dice con sarcasmo y luego cuestiona. _**-¿Cómo te llamas niña?**_

_**-Soy Rossder Schatten, y no soy una niña, soy un corcel.**_

_**-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que eres un corcel?**_ Agita la cabeza. _**–Bueno, eso no importa. Ya seas macho o hembra es irrelevante. Sabes demasiado, y no creo que el maestro Phantom quiera a un entrometido como tú estorbándonos. Así que con gran pesar… **_Enciende su cuerno y ahora sus cuatro patas tienen garras color jade. -¡…_**voy a tener que eliminarte, Rossder Schatten! **_

Rossder también se pone en guardia iluminando sus alas negro/doradas. Hollow vuelve a usar su campo mágico vaciando el aire oxigenado en el ambiente y emprende una serie de ataques a diestra y siniestra desde varios ángulos haciendo saltos acrobáticos para incorporar sus garras traseras a la ofensiva. Rossder elude y/o bloquea cada agresión auxiliándose y protegiéndose con sus alas.

_**-"Que raro, ya debería haberse quedado sin aliento, pero sigue como si nada"**_ Monologa el unicornio dentro de sí. Hollow decide detener su conjuro y parar su ataque momentáneamente.

El potro oscuro muestra una pequeña sonrisa y le dice. _**-Desperdicias energía. Para mí, el oxígeno es como los deliciosos platillos de Spike, puedo comerlos y disfrutar su sabor, pero no los necesito para sobrevivir.**_

No entendió bien lo que le quiso decir, pero Hollow si comprendía que debía cambiar de estrategia _**-Entonces haré esto.**_ La magia color verde se empezó a acumular en el cuerno del Tigre Blanco mientras Rossder sentía una fuerte corriente de aire alrededor. La corriente se intensificaba a cada segundo y pronto se convirtió en un tornado que los rodeaba. El tornado logró arrancar algunas rocas y cristales del suelo, unos pequeños y otros de gran tamaño. Todos son lanzados por el fuerte viento contra Rossder, pero éste alcanza a escuchar algo acercándose y usa intangibilidad para salir ileso.

_**-Je je je. No me subestimes. Sé que tu intangibilidad tiene cierto límite, como el de tu hermana, y también**_ (sonrisa) _**me he dado cuenta que tus ojos no están precisamente en buenas condiciones.**_ Vuelve a encender su cuerno y ahora algunas de las rocas pequeñas que vuelan alrededor están bañadas con magia. El viento también arrecia produciendo un intenso silbido por todo el campo de entrenamiento.

Rossder empieza a sentir impactos de los objetos. El pony de las sombras sabe que está en aprietos, él no puede usar su intangibilidad y defenderse con sus alas de aura dorada al mismo tiempo. Si se hace intangible, las rocas impregnadas con magia le pegarán de todas formas, podría usar sus alas como escudo contra éstas pero si se protege así, quedaría expuesto a los golpes de las rocas más grandes. Por otro lado, también había la opción de transformarse en neblina, pero el tornado lo arrastraría por el cielo sin control. Y para empeorar las cosas, el movimiento del aire no le permite usar bien su ecolocalización, así que tampoco puede esquivar los cristales y rocas aéreas. De repente tuvo una idea, extiende sus alas y se deja elevar por el tornado.

_**-Que pena que seas tan estúpido.**_ Dice confiado Hollow mientras controla el aire del tornado con su magia y dirige a Rossder como si fuera una cometa empujándolo de cara hacia el suelo. Pero en lugar de impactarse, el pegaso negro atraviesa el suelo como un fantasma, desapareciendo de la vista.

Hollow WindClaw permaneció impávido intentando disimular la vergüenza de su error. Ahora Rossder no sólo estaba a salvo de sus ataques, sino que también podía atacar por sorpresa en cualquier momento y eso no se hizo esperar. De la tierra empezaron a salir cadenas negras que agarraban y sometían al unicornio del sombrero. Con gran ira usa sus garras mágicas para destrozar las ataduras en segundos. Rossder emerge del suelo y se quedan parados uno contra otro.

_**-Que angustiosa situación. Parece que tendré que ponerme serio.**_ El potro eleva lentamente uno de sus cascos hacia su cara pero se detiene de repente pues algo apareció mágicamente frente a él, un pergamino. Hollow lo abre con su magia y le da una leída rápida. Suspira y exclama. _**-Es una lástima, tendremos que continuar otro día Rossder Schatten. El maestro Phantom me requiere de inmediato.**_ Le da la espalda como retirándose.

_**-¿Crees que te dejaré escapar Hollow? **_

_**-Tienes razón, antes de irme, te dejaré probar un poco de mi verdadero poder… **_Aún dándole la espalda, el unicornio blanco se quita los lentes y voltea.

Desde lejos, la familia de Twilight, junto con los soldados, veían sin parpadear el combate entre el unicornio de piel pálida y el pegaso oscuro pero en este instante tuvieron que apartar la vista pues un gran resplandor de color verde los cegó. Al recuperarse pudieron notar que el recluta que atacó a Shining ya no se encontraba en el lugar y había una especie de bola color negra en donde se suponía estaba el otro pony.

Suponiendo que el conflicto había terminado, se acercaron para ver lo que había sucedido. Twilight pudo apreciar que la bola era en realidad las alas de Rossder que ahora lo cubrían completamente como una especie de caparazón de plumas. El pony de las sombras lentamente aparta sus alas y las regresa a su forma de gabardina.

_**-Rossder ¿estas bien?**_

_**-Si… apenas…y pude… defenderme de su ataque. Agoté mi energía.**_ Contesta un poco agitado. Luego se deja caer de espaldas muy cansado respirando con dificultad. _**–Ese pony es más fuerte de lo que pensé. De haber continuado, me habría matado. ¿Pudieron verlo todo? **_

Spike asiente, pero le dice con intranquilidad. _**–…Excepto lo último.**_

_**-Esta bien, luego quiero que me cuenten todos detalles de lo que observaron. Ahora quisiera descansar y comer algo. Spike ¿me podrías preparar uno de esos suculentos…?**_

-_**Rossder…**_ Empieza interrumpiendo la princesa de la amistad. _**-Tu sabes quien era ese pony ¿no es cierto?**_

_**-¿P-p-por qué piensas eso?**_ Pregunta evidentemente nervioso el pony de las sombras aún en el suelo.

_**-Me dio la impresión de que sabías de quien se trataba.**_ Especula Twilight.

Rossder se mantenía callado sin responder y se incorporó lentamente.

_**-Por favor Rossder, ese sujeto intentó matar a mi esposo. Tengo derecho a saber.**_ Le suplica afligida la princesa del amor.

Rossder no podía verla, pero podía notar la preocupación en su voz._** -Discúlpame prima Cadence, prometí no revelar nada hasta que fuera el momento indicado. Pero… creo que tienes razón, tienes derecho a saber después de lo que pasó hoy. Les diré todo lo que sé sobre ese pony y sus compañeros, pero lo que no les puedo decir es lo haremos al respecto.**_

Todos quedaron intrigados ante la respuesta del potro. Es decir que les explicaría el problema, ¿pero no la solución? Y aparte ¿A qué se refería con compañeros…? ¿Eso significaba que había otros ponis como este unicornio?

CONTINUARÁ… en el próximo capítulo: La Ley del Hielo.

Notas:*El saludo de Twilight y Cadence. Confieso que pensé lo mismo que Spike después de que lo escribí, pero como se trataba de un encuentro informal, me hubiera causado más conflicto no ponerlo así.

**Ecolocalización. Es real en parte. Hay investigaciones al respecto y algunos invidentes ya usan este método en lugar de su bastón guía. Claro que no lo hacen cantando, sino produciendo sonidos guturales con la lengua y los dientes.


	5. La ley del hielo

Tic, toc, tic, toc… resonaba el reloj de pared colgado en un gran salón lleno de estantes con libros y pergaminos. No había ningún otro sonido, más que de ves en cuando la vuelta de páginas de un comic, seguido de un inaudible suspiro de aburrimiento.

_**-"Que aburrido. De todos los reinos que he conocido en mil años, tenía que decidir quedarme en uno donde todavía no se inventa la televisión. Demonios, hasta Fiore tiene su Lacrimavision*. De haber sabido que no tendríamos visitas hoy, me habría ido con Rossdy y los otros"**_ Deliberaba la unicornio grisácea Monochrome Sunset sentada en frente a un escritorio de la biblioteca en el castillo de las amistad. _**–"¿Cómo le estará yendo a mi hermano?"**_

Instantes después, Sunset siente una presencia acercándose al palacio. La necromare hace un gesto de incomodidad. _**–"Oh no, y ahora ¿qué querrá?"**_ Pronto se escucha el abrir y cerrar de la puerta principal del castillo y unos pasos que se acercan hasta el salón donde se encontraba Sunset, quien recibe a su visitante con una cara cansada y ojos medio cerrados.

_**-Ya vineeee~**_ Declara melodiosamente una bella unicornio blanca con rizos morados.

Sunset agarra su pizarra y escribe. "Hola, Rarity. ¿En que te puedo ayudar hoy?" Pero piensa suplicante. _**-"Di que nada, que solo vienes a saludar, di que nada, que solo vienes a saludar, di que nada, que solo vienes a saludar…"**_

_**-Buen día Monochrome Sunset. Y que bueno que preguntas…**_ Saca un biombo rosado junto con un rack y varios atuendos colgados en el. _**–Porque hoy necesito una modelo con el color de tu pelaje.**_

_**-"¡Rayos!"**_

Cuando Sunset pidió disculpas a las portadoras de la armonía después de lo del Giga Slave, ofreció compensar a cada una en lo que ellas solicitaran. Algunas se conformaron con una simple disculpa por escrito, otras sólo pidieron pequeñas compensaciones como invitar un almuerzo o un juguete de fiesta, y otras dijeron que lo pensarían pues era muy pronto para perdonarla. Pero la diseñadora se aprovechó un poco de la arrepentida necromare pidiéndole que fuera su "ayudante" durante los siguientes 3 meses. Hasta ahora la había auxiliado en cacerías de gemas, organizando guardarropas, a tejer, cocer y zurcir vestidos, etc.

Rarity, sosteniendo unos de los vestidos, le dice a la pony gris._** -Sé que no puedes abandonar la biblioteca, así que decidí traer algunos de mis últimos diseños aquí para que te los probaras. Y mira que suerte tenemos, ya que no tienes ningún pony a quien atender. **_

_**-"Luna, dame fuerzas o sácame de esto".**_ Pedía la chica de ojos dorados haciendo una plegaria al cielo.

_**-Buenas tardes, ¿nos pueden atender?**_ Se oyó una voz masculina que entraba en la biblioteca.

_**-"¡Gracias, mami!"**_ Pensó agradecida, y casi derramando una lágrima. De inmediato se teletransportó hacia la puerta para recibir a los visitantes con una gran sonrisa y ojos cerrados. Fue tanta su expectación que olvidó verificar de quienes se trataban y cuando sintió su presencia se mostró contrariada. Eran Forge Music y las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

El anciano y dos de las potrancas no le causaban molestias, se llevaba relativamente bien con ellos. El problema era Scootaloo. La pegaso aún no le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarla directamente. Y ¿como culparla? si Sunset la había usado de rehén en el pasado para cumplir con sus malvados propósitos. Gracias a Celestia que la niña no quedó traumatizada, pero era obvio que ganar su perdón seria casi imposible de lograr, por lo menos era lo que pensaba Sunset.

_**-Buen día señorita Monochrome Sunset.**_ Saludó a la yegua oscura Forge, quien por cierto llevaba en su ala derecha, un bastón con un adorno en forma de clave de Fa en un extremo. _**-Las niñas y yo nos preguntábamos si tendrías algún libro sobre… ¿cómo dicen que se llama niñas?**_

_**-Máquina de Arcade.**_ Responde Applebloom. _**–Queremos saber como construir uno y así talvez ganar una Cutie Mark por hacerlo.**_

"Creo que si, déjenme checar y en un momento se los traigo" les escribe para después razonar mientras busca en el fichero_**. –"Existen las consolas de videojuegos en Equestria, pero irónicamente televisores no" **_Se decía con sarcasmo_**. **_

Rarity observaba detenidamente todo desde una esquina percatándose de como Scoot se mantenía lo más lejos posible de la necromare. Pero lo que más le llamaba su atención era que la potrilla no mostraba una mirada de miedo, rencor o desconfianza hacia Sunset. Más bien parecía que la veía con… ¿lástima?, con una pizca de expectación y curiosidad.

Sunset se teletransporta hacía uno de los estantes lejanos de la librería y regresa con un par de libros levitándolos con su magia. Se los entrega al pony verde, éste le pide a su nieta que sostenga su bastón, y después de darle una ojeada junto con las niñas, firman unos papeles de préstamo, agradecen y se retiran del lugar. Al cerrar la puerta, la unicornio de las sombras suelta un gran suspiro de alivio y cansancio.

_**-¿Aún no te arreglas con Scootaloo, cariño?**_ Se le acerca la diseñadora por un lado.

"No, y ¿puedes culparla?" enseña su pizarrón sin voltear a mirarla, pero con una expresión triste.

_**-Bueno querida, puedo sonar entrometida, pero me parece que la razón por la que "te ignora", por así decirlo, no es la que piensas.**_

Sunset le echa una mirada interrogante con una ceja levantada. Rarity se explica.

_**-Cuando Scootaloo te ve, más que rechazo, noto un aire como de pena. Es como si quisiera decirte o preguntarte algo pero no se animara a dar el primer paso y puede que la razón no tenga que ver con, ya sabes, su pequeño altercado en la torre de Canterlot.**_

"¿A que te refieres?"

_**-La semana pasada, cuando estuviste ayudándome en la boutique, Rossder y Rainbow tuvieron una pequeña carrera que Scootaloo y Fluttershy pudieron apreciar. Ya que tu hermano se deshace momentáneamente de su atuendo negro para poder usar sus alas, Fluttershy me platicó que notó algo… interesante mientras él volaba.**_

La necromare tenía toda su atención en la modista y la veía bastante curiosa por saber de lo que hablaba. ¿Qué fue lo que notó Fluttershy?

_**-Ellas vieron algo que… tú no tienes, querida**_. Dijo delicada y respetuosamente señalando con los ojos hacia los flancos de Sunset.

_**-"Oh, eso…"**_ pensó mientras volteaba a ver su propio costado en blanco.

Monochrome Sunset entendió que hablaba del hecho de que ella no tenía una Cutie Mark. Desde el día en que ella y su hermano regresaron de su encuentro con Lord of Nightmares y hablaron sobre su proyecto secreto para proteger Equestria, se percató que Rossder había obtenido el tatuaje que señalaba su talento especial. Hasta ese momento pensaban que al no ser verdaderos ponis, era obvio que no tuvieran marcas, pero ahora que el necromare había obtenido una, había despertado la curiosidad en la hermana mayor.

En los últimos mil años, Sunset había dedicado gran parte de su tiempo a investigar sobre los Necromare, pero la información sobre ellos era muy limitada desde la desaparición del Imperio de Cristal. Hasta donde sabía, Rossder era el primer necromare en la historia en adquirir una Cutie Mark. Esto también trajo una pregunta que resonaba en la cabeza de Sunset: ¿Ella también podía obtener una?

Y otra cuestión, ¿qué tenía que ver todo esto con su problema con Scootaloo? En efecto, Rarity había abierto una nueva ansiedad en la mente de Sunset. _**–"Rayos, como si no tuviera suficientes preocupaciones con el Beast Four suelto por ahí"**_

Mientras tanto, las CMC y Forge iban de camino a Sweet Apple Acres. Las chicas esperaban usar algunas herramientas del granero para su proyecto del Arcade y el abuelo pegaso tenía mucha curiosidad por ver a las niñas en acción, pues según le platicaron su hija y sus amigas, las cruzadas de las potrancas podían llegar a ser bastante… "peculiares".

Llegaban a la entrada de los terrenos de los Apple cuando se toparon un par de potrillos discutiendo entre sí. Eran dos unicornios, un regordete y otro flaco que respondían a los nombres de Snips y Snails respectivamente.

_**-No, te digo que es un Power Pony.**_ Dice Snips.

_**-Y yo te digo que es un caballero ¿no viste su armadura?**_ Reprocha Snails chocando su cabeza con la de su amigo y viéndolo a los ojos.

_**-Un caballero lleva un casco de caballero y eso no era un casco Snails.**_ Levanta un poco la voz.

_**-¡Pues ninguno de los Power Ponis usan espada! Snips.**_ Grita.

_**-Oigan chicos ¿qué sucede?**_ Los separa Applebloom.

_**-Si ¿por qué tontería pelean ahora?**_ Pregunta Scoot.

Snails es el primero en hablar. _**–Es que hace rato vimos a un señor paseándose cerca de aquí, en la colina que está más adelante. Al principio nos llamó la atención porque era un pegaso y se supone que ellos vuelan, no caminan.**_

_**-¿Qué tiene de malo que un pegaso ande caminando? Mi mamá lo hace todo el tiempo.**_ Les hace razonar la pony color naranja.

_**-Si, bueno, nos referimos a que la mayoría de los pegasos acostumbran ir volando. Pero luego, también vimos que éste pegaso estaba disfrazado.**_ Continúa el chaparrito en tono de disculpa.

_**-¿Disfrazado, disfrazado de qué?**_ Interroga Sweetie.

_**-Eso es lo que este cabeza hueca y yo discutíamos porque obviamente era un disfraz de Power Pony.**_

_**-No, de caballero.**_

_**-Power Pony.**_

_**-Caballero. **_

_**-¡Power Pony!**_

_**-¡Caballero!**_

Applebloom los vuelve a separar con ayuda de Scoot.

_**-Ja ja ja.**_ Ríe Forge Music. _**–Este pueblo me gusta cada vez más. Tan solo una semana viviendo aquí y he reído más en ese tiempo que en los últimos once meses en mi viejo hogar.**_

Snails pone su vista en la cutie mark del anciano y le dice. _**–Oiga, la espada que traía ese tipo tenía una marca que se parece mucho a su Cutie Mark, señor.**_

Forge para de reír y le pregunta al potro. _**– ¿En serio…? Y… ¿cómo era esa espada, jovencito?**_

(Mueve los cascos tratando de describirla) -_**Bueno, el estuche era negro… y tenía esa marca… y en la cosa esa que esta arriba de donde de agarra ¿cómo se llama…? **_

_**-¿La empuñadura?**_ Completa Forge.

_**-Si eso… tenía un adorno que parecía un par de alas, una roja y otra azul.**_

_**-¿No me digas?**_ Habló llevándose un casco a la barba como pensativo.

Scootaloo se dio cuenta de un repentino cambio en la actitud de su abuelo y le preguntó. _**-Abuelo Forge, ¿pasa algo malo?**_

_**-No nada, Scoot. Solo pensaba que he vendido mucha de mi mercancía por toda Equestria y no es raro que algunos actores de teatro usen utilería hecha por mí, como el látigo de juguete que te regalé.**_

_**-Entonces ¿este pony es de alguna compañía de teatro? Eso explicaría su disfraz. ¿Por qué no vamos a verlo? Talvez nos de entradas para la función.**_ Sugirió Sweetie Belle ilusionada.

_**-Es posible Sweetie, es posible**_. Manifiesta el anciano. _**-Miren, si está ensayando no deberíamos interrumpirlo. Déjenme ir a verlo por mi cuenta, yo se como tratar a los artistas sin sacarlos de su concentración. Si fue cliente mío, puede que nos conozcamos. Niñas, ¿Por qué no van al granero como teníamos planeado y yo las alcanzo allá más tarde? **_

Forge toma su bastón con sus patas delanteras, abre las alas y se va rumbo a la colina que mencionaron antes los potros.

_**-Algo raro pasa aquí.**_ Declara suspicaz Scootaloo en voz alta. _**–Voy a seguirlo.**_

_**-Pero tu abuelo dijo…**_ Objeta Sweetie.

_**-Sólo quiero observar de lejos. No pasará nada**_. Dice antes de echarse a trotar.

_**-¡Espera, vamos contigo!**_ Le grita Applebloom para también emprender la carrera seguida por los unicornios.

Forge Music planeaba sobre la colina sin ver al misterioso pony de armadura pero más adelante, cerca de una arboleda lo encontró y aterrizó cerca. En efecto, se trataba de un pegaso vestido con una especie de armadura negra, su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara, pero era como de metal, también podía ver parte de su hocico y algunos mechones azules que salían de su cabeza. Forge podía apreciar que se trataba de un corcel con pelaje rojo. Y aún más importante, traía un cinturón de donde colgaba la espada que Snips y Snails le describieron con exactitud.

_**-Buenos días, amigo.**_ Comenzó Forge queriendo entablar una conversación de manera amistosa. _**–Disculpa las molestias pero unos amigos de mi nieta te vieron hace rato y se preguntaban si acaso tu disfraz era de un caballero o de un ¿Power Pony? Creo que dijeron…**_

El pegaso lo voltea a ver de reojo pero no le contesta. Se encuentra como observando y midiendo el terreno.

_**-¿Eres de alguna compañía de teatro? ¿Qué obra van a presentar?**_ Continúa mostrando una sonrisa. _**-Por cierto esa espada de utilería que llevas se ve bastante real.**_

Igual, no le dirige la palabra. Es más, empieza a caminar hacia el lado contario dándole la espalda a Forge.

_**-Oh, lo siento. Creó que estás ocupado. Será mejor que me retire.**_ El pegaso mayor empieza a caminar de regreso a Sweet Apple Acres pero se detiene tras unos pasos y le dice en voz alta. _**–Claro que antes de irme, me gustaría recuperar MI ESPADA. Así que te agradecería que me la devolvieras.**_ Cambia su expresión a una cara seria.

El misterioso pegaso da media vuelta y se le queda viendo a Forge como esperando algo.

_**-No sé si se la compraste a alguien o tu mismo la robaste. Pero puedo asegurarte que la voy a obtener de vuelta ya sea por las buenas o las malas, ya que tiene un valor sentimental para mi.**_ Afirma sosteniendo su bastón con su ala izquierda.

El corcel de armadura toma y desenfunda la espada agarrándola del mango con su ala derecha usándola como si fuera un brazo. La espada tiene una hoja mediana de doble filo, cada filo de diferente color: rojo y azul, iguales a la empuñadora pero invertidos en posición.

_**-¿Crees que por sacar mi propia arma de su estuche me vas a amedrentar?**_ El armero Forge Music toma la parte de su bastón que tiene el adorno de "Fa" con su ala derecha, hace un pequeño giro, se escucha in "clic", y revela que el bastón es en realidad de una espada de hoja muy delgada ligeramente más larga que la del otro pegaso.

Ambos asumen una postura manteniendo sus espadas en alto pero dirigiendo la punta hacia el suelo. Permanecen quietos durante unos segundos hasta que Forge hace el primer movimiento. Lanza una estocada seguida por un golpe de abajo hacia arriba. Hábilmente su oponente esquiva el primer ataque y bloquea el otro. Luego de forcejear un rato cruzando sus armas se separan.

_**-Veo que sabes un poco sobre el Arte de la Espada Alada, muchacho. Déjame ver ahora que tal te mueves.**_ Empieza a galopar rodeando por un lado al pegaso de negro, quien también comienza a moverse velozmente alcanzando a Forge. Y comienzan a intercambiar ataques con las espadas.

El sonido de metal chocando no pasa desapercibido por los jóvenes ponis que ya empezaban a cansarse de buscar al anciano y al potro disfrazado. Se aproximan lentamente escondiéndose en uno de los arbustos de la arboleda.

_**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué pelean?**_ Cuestiona Applebloom en voz baja.

_**-Talvez están ensayando parte de la obra ¿no lo creen?**_ Insinúa Sweetie.

_**-No, esto se ve muy real.**_ Susurra Scootaloo. _**–Nunca había visto al abuelo Forge con una cara tan seria.**_

_**-Pero apenas lo conoces de hace una semana. **_Critica Snips.

Los contendientes finalmente toman un respiro y detienen sus arremetidas. Pero el armero piensa dentro de sí. _**–"No es sólo un novato, en verdad es un experto en el manejo de la espada, pero… su estilo… me parece familiar" –Je, te felicitó, amigo. Eres mejor de lo que pensé. Pero temo decirte que la "Storm&Fire Symphony", no es un arma que alguien como tú pueda usar a toda su capacidad.**_

El desconocido hace una mueca de desconcierto.

_**-Ohh, entiendo. No sabías que el arma que portas tenía nombre ¿verdad? Pues déjame decirte que la mía también tiene uno.**_ Forge muestra su espada con empuñadura de clave de Fa. _**–Esta es la "Blizzard Aria".**_ Ahora del filo de la espada comienza a salir un viento blanco junto con unos destellos flotantes como de luciérnagas azules. A continuación da una cuchillada al aire dejando un rastro de escarcha y un viento frio como el invierno.

_**-Guau, ¿vieron eso? Scoot, tu abuelo acaba de usar magia**_. Habla sorprendida la unicornio blanca.

_**-No es magia, bueno… por lo menos no como la de unicornio.**_ Empieza a explicar. _**–Mamá me dijo que el abuelo Forge es un forjador de armas climáticas. ¿Recuerdan las flechas de hielo que se usaron el los Juegos de Equestria? Él la creo.**_

_**-Increíble.**_

El viejo guerrero se prepara para atacar con su arma encendida. _**–Ahora te mostraré lo que puede hacer un verdadero maestro del Climatic Blade. **_Con un rápido deslice, Forge lanza una golpe en forma de abanico, y aunque el otro la bloqueó, rastros de hielo y rocío helado comenzaron a invadir su cuerpo.

El corcel mayor continuó una y otra vez con sus ataques congelando cada vez más al pegaso de negro, cuyos movimientos se hacían más lentos por el frio que lo entumía, ya sólo se limitaba a bloquear. Finalmente con un poderoso tajo que lanzó una gran ráfaga de viento helado, el misterioso pony quedó completamente congelado como un iceberg. Y el armero, orgulloso de su victoria bajó su espada ya más tranquilo. _**–No te preocupes, en cuanto recupere mi Symphony te conseguiré ayuda…**_

Los pequeños potros estaban a punto de salir de su escondite para poder admirar de cerca lo que el guerrero veterano había hecho, pero en ese momento el cubo gigante de hielo empezó a romperse desde adentro y con un movimiento explosivo, el pegaso se liberó de su prisión helada.

_**-Mmm.**_ Hace una expresión de disgusto el pony de barba. _**–Parece que estoy un poco oxidado. El hielo era más delgado de lo que pensaba. Pero creo que ya establecí mi punto. Así que te lo pediré por última vez…**_

El joven pegaso no parecía prestar atención a lo que Forge le decía. Se encontraba quitándose la nieve de su lomo y agitando un poco su espada que no había soltado en ningún momento, su ala aun sostenía firmemente la _Storm&Fire Symphony._

_**-Oye ¿me estás escuchando?**_ Reclama Forge.

El caballero negro hace un gesto de confianza y adopta otra vez su postura de combate mientras hace una señal con su casco hacia Forge Music como diciéndole "continuemos".

(Suspiro) _**–Ah, los jóvenes de hoy en día, son más tercos que una mula.**_ Vuelve a encender el aire frio de su espada y comienza una nueva serie de golpes a diestra y siniestra contra el potro. Pero esta vez, cada ráfaga de viento congelante es desviada por la hoja rojiazul de metal. Pronto muchos árboles y rocas de los alrededores son convertidos en hielo mientras Forge meditaba atónito. _**–"¿Qué…? Pero esto es imposible… nadie había desviado mis ataques desde… Swordsaint…"**_

De pronto una de los vendavales dio cerca de los arbustos donde estaban los niños, quienes salieron gritando en el acto, afortunadamente ilesos. Pero esto distrajo un momento al pegaso verde, momento que fue aprovechado por su oponente para desarmar a Forge con un golpe de media luna.

Esto último creó una fuerte ventisca que se dirigía directamente a los potrillos. Ahora era el anciano quien gritaba _**-¡NOOOOOO!**_

Los niños sólo pudieron cerrar los ojos mientras esperaban el choque cortante del ataque, pero éste nunca llegó. Fue Scoot la primera en atreverse a dar un vistazo apartando sus temblorosos cascos que cubrían su rostro. Estaban a salvo, una berrera mágica plateada los había protegido.

Desde atrás de ellos apareció Monochrome Sunset caminando de frente hacia el corcel armado. Ambos intercambiaron miradas casi asesinas. Luego escucharon un galope que venía aproximándose.

_**-¡Sweetie Belle!**_ Se oía un grito de preocupación.

La potrilla volteo y dijo con sorpresa _**–¿Rarity?**_

_**-Oh gracias a Celestia que estás bien.**_ Llegó para abrazar a su hermanita. _**-¿Todos se encuentran bien, nadie se lastimó? **_

_**-Estamos bien, gracias a Sunset.**_ Contestó hermana menor. _**-Pero ¿que hacen aquí…? ¿Cómo supieron…? **_

Flashback

Rarity y Sunset salieron a comer después de que la última se probara y modelara algunos de los diseños de la modista. Mientras caminaban, la expresión de Sunset cambió súbitamente.

_**-"Están aquí…" **_

_**-He visto esa mirada antes.**_ Le dice la peli purpura. _**Has detectado algo con el Rossder-sentido ¿verdad, querida? Pero ahora que lo pienso, el tuyo es Sunset-sentido o ¿será Monochrome-sentido? **_

"NIÑAS PELIGRO AHORA" Le escribe rápidamente en la pizarra para luego salir a galopar a toda velocidad, seguida de cerca por la yegua blanca.

Fin del Flashback

_**-"Te debo una Monochrome Sunset"**_ Deliberaba aliviado el pony color verde. Pero sabía también que estaban lejos de estar a salvo y miraba con preocupación al corcel rojo. _**–"¿Quién es este tipo?**_

Por su parte, Sunset también tenía muchos pensamientos en la cabeza_**. –"Mi suerte cada vez empeora más este día. De los miembros del Beast Four con los que me podía topar, tenía que encontrarme precisamente con ImMortal Blood, el único cuyas habilidades me son desconocidas, ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?"**_

Blood sigue mirando fijamente a la necromare, pero momentáneamente hecha un vistazo a los pequeños detrás de ella y a la unicornio mayor que estaba con ellos. Segundos después, el pegaso de armadura enfunda su espada en el estuche negro que llevaba en su cinturón y sin que nadie se lo esperara, por primera vez dice unas palabras. _**–Las yeguas y los niños nunca deberían ver un verdadero combate a muerte.**_ Y se dispone a partir del lugar.

_**-"Esa voz…"**_ Piensa Forge. _**–"Yo conozco esa voz"**_

En ese momento Sunset deliberó un plan. _**-"Esta es mi oportunidad, si lo capturo ahora podremos saber el plan del Beast Four y detenerlos antes de que lo lleven a cabo. Pero primero…"**_ Escribe nuevamente algo en su pizarra y se la lanza a Rarity.

La chica lee interrogante el mensaje "Mantén a salvo a los niños" _**–¿Pero de que habl…?**_

_**-¿…as Sunset?**_ Terminó su pregunta en otro lugar. Parece que unicornio negra usó su magia para teletransportar a Rarity y a los pequeños a un lugar apartado en la granja Apple. De hecho ahora se encontraban cerca del club de las Crusaders.

Un momento después, de regreso en la arboleda, Sunset hace brillar su cuerpo con un resplandor oscuro y un aura plateada a su alrededor. Como un gigantesco pulpo arremete contra Blood pero antes de que lo toque, el pegaso da un giro de 180º grados desenfundando nuevamente su espada. Pero esta vez, al hacerlo libera una poderosa onda expansiva eléctrica, produciendo también el rugido de un potente trueno.

Después del impacto Forge, que fue golpeado indirectamente, y ahora tiene un ala lastimada. Pero hay mayores preocupaciones en su mente _**–"No es posible… activó la Symphony…pero eso significa que…"**_

Sunset estaba de espaldas en el suelo un poco aturdida por la descarga, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, una espada es encajada en su hombro. Por suerte logró activar a tiempo su intangibilidad. _**–"Uf, eso estuvo cerca. Parece que mi suerte comienza a cambiar aunque sea un poquito"**_. Pero luego ve que la empuñadura de la espada empieza a soltar unas pequeñas chispas y poco después una fuerte corriente eléctrica se activa por la hoja de metal. Si hubiera podido gritar, se hubiera escuchado un alarido de agonizante dolor.

Electrocutada, Monochrome Sunset solo puede mirar débilmente a Blood quien por segunda vez habla, pero ahora amenazante. _**–Esto fue solo una advertencia Monochrome Sunset, no vuelvas a meterte en nuestro camino, estas advertida.**_ El corcel retira la espada y la guarda en su funda. Otra vez se prepara para irse, alzándose un poco en el aire, pero de nuevo es detenido.

_**-Espera…**_ Le habla el anciano pegaso sosteniendo su propia ala herida.

Blood lo mira de reojo apuntando a la necromare. _**–No se si puedan ayudarla, pero es mejor que la lleves a un hospital.**_

_**-Dije que esperes… **_

_**-Lo siento, pero me quedaré con el arma.**_

_**-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DARME LA ESPALDA SABER!**_

El pegaso se queda suspendido en el aire mientras sigue agitando sus alas de arriba abajo.

La unicornio, aunque estaba malherida, sigue prestando atención a lo que sucedía. _**-¿Saber…? ¿Dónde he oído ese nombre…?**_

Forge continúa. _**–¿Creíste que con tu ridículo disfraz no reconocería al hijo de mi querido amigo y compañero Swordsaint Wing**? Prácticamente te conozco desde que naciste. ¿Qué pasó contigo?**_

El caballero negro sin voltear a mirarlo, simplemente contesta. _**–Mi nombre es ImMortal Blood. El pegaso del que hablas murió hace largo tiempo**_. Ahora si, se aleja rumbo al horizonte aún ante la mirada y los gritos de rabia que le lanzaba el armero.

_**-¿Swordsaint Wing…? ¿Saber… Wing…? **__**Oh por Luna… El padre de Scootaloo…**_ Fue lo último que pudo pensar Sunset antes de perder el conocimiento.

Y sé que me van a odiar por esto pero…

CONTINUARÁ… próximo capitulo: "Los Buenos, los Malos y los Pie"

Notas: **_Sword Saint_. Es el apodo de Shiba Roses, otro personaje de Rave Master que es amigo y compañero de armas de Galein Musica.

*Lacrimavision. En el mundo del manga de Fairy Tail existen pantallas mágicas que se activan por medio de cristales conocidos como Lacrima. Es como televisión mágica.


	6. Los buenos, los malos y los Pie

El sol se encontraba en el punto más alto del cielo cuando en el árido pueblo de Appleloosa varias figuras caminaban lentamente con pasos desafiantes hasta la plaza central del pueblo donde se divisaba la torre del reloj a punto de marcar el medio día…

_**-tacataca taaan… pam Pam pam…**_

El viento del desierto movía algunos arbustos secos como pequeñas ruedas de juguete y se oía el sonido de algunos buitres a lo lejos…

_**-tacataca taaan… Pam pam Pam…**_

Muchos de los residentes miraban de reojo hacia las calles del pueblo escondidos en los rincones y las sombras, como asustadas ovejas temblorosas…

_**-tacatatan… chan chacha chan… **_

Por un lado llegaban una poni naranja, con sombrero de vaquero, acompañada por una pegaso azul con maquillaje de indio y un penacho en su cabeza…

_**-turururuuu… Pam pam…**_

Por el otro, una bestia alada con garras y cabeza de águila junto con una pegaso de melena amarilla. Ambos vestidos de negro como forajidos del oeste…

_**-tarararaaaaa….**_

Y no muy lejos de ahí, dos yeguas, una gris y otra rosada que buscaban por los alrededores…

_**-TARARARAAAAA… TA TANNNNN….**_

Pinkie…

_**-TA TA TA TAAAAANN….**_

Pinkie…

_**-PAAAAM CHA TACATA TÁ TACATA TÁ CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN…. **_

¡PINIKIE PIE!

_**-¡¿Qué?!**_

¿No ves que estoy intentando narrar? Y tú me estas interrumpiendo, además ¿qué se supone que estas haciendo?

_**-Daaa, es obvio tontito. Es la música de ambientación*.**_ Me respondió la yegua rosada vestida con un poncho café, un sombrero del mismo color y un bigote falso en su rostro _**-Vi que la necesitabas y por eso se me ocurrió… ahh! ya sé. Esa canción es un cliché ¿verdad? Talvez debería usar el tema de "Bonanza" o "El caballo sin nombre"**_

Agradezco el gesto, pero me estás distrayendo. Ahora, si no te importa hay que seguir con la historia, que ya de por si voy retrasado en las publicaciones, así que…

_**-Oye, a propósito ¿porqué estás contando desde la mitad, no debería haber empezado cuando Dashie, AppleJack y yo llegamos a Appleloosa?**_

Es un recurso que a veces usamos los escritores. Empezamos describiendo una parte avanzada de la historia, luego uno de los personajes pregunta algo como… "¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?" y después se hace un largo Flashback que explique la situación y las acciones que los llevaron a ella.

_**-Ohhh… bueno, entonces ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?**_

…

…

…

…

…

(Le hago una mirada seria de pocos amigos) ¿En serio?

_**-¡Ey! No me mires así. Tú eres el que dijo que iba atrasado.**_

(Suspiro) Muy bien…

Flashback

_**-Bienvenidas de nuevo a Appleloosa.**_ Dijo, sin emoción, un potro color ámbar, viendo bajando del tren a tres ponis que él conocía muy bien: la prima AppleJack y 2 de sus amigas, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie.

_**-Hola Braeburn ¿Cómo has estado?**_ _**No te ves muy bien**_. Saludó A.J. seguida por las otras.

_**-He estado mejor prima. **_Contestó con un triste acento campirano apartando su vista hacia el cielo._** -Y ¿a que debemos el honor de su visita?**_ Intentó sonreír.

AppleJack esperaba una efusiva bienvenida por parte de su primo. Pero al verlo tan deprimido, empezó a preocuparle. Y echando un mejor vistazo, Braeburn no era el único. Los ponis de Appleloosa mostraban unas caras similares mientras caminaban en los alrededores. Estaba a punto de preguntar al respecto cuando…

_**-Venimos a ver Maud.**_ Salta Pinkie Pie frente al potro mostrando sus grandes y brillantes ojos bastante ilusionada.

_**-¿Maud?**_ Habló interrogante Braeburn.

Rainbow hace a un lado a la fiestera y explica _**–Si. La hermana de Pinkie Pie. Ella estuvo en Ponyville hace unos días, durante un festival que tuvimos, y parece que olvidó algunas de sus cosas allí. Pinkie no quiso mandárselas por correo y decidió traérselas personalmente.**_

_**-Si, si.**_ Vuelve a interrumpir Pinkie. _**-Y cuando les dije que Maud se encontraba cerca de Appleloosa por su investigación de rocas, AppleJack y Dashie se ofrecieron a acompañarme para visitarlos también a ustedes y a los búfalos.**_

_**-Oh.**_ (Ya comprendiendo al parecer)_** Hablan de la Profesora Pie. **_

_**-¿Profesora?**_ Preguntó sorprendida Rainbow Dash. _**-¿Maud es profesora?**_

_**-Claro, desde hace tiempo obtuvo su maestría en rocas, y cuando consiga su "rocktorado" será doctora, o mejor dicho… "Rocktora"**_ (sonido de batería y platillo seguido de un facehoof de Rainbow)

Braeburn continúa._** -Si, ella llegó hace un par de días. Dijo que necesitaba un guía para las colinas, y me parece que Strongheart se ofreció para esa tarea. Pero probablemente regresarán hasta la tarde. **_

_**-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora? **_Dice Rainbow desde el aire, algo ansiosa. _**–Porque no voy a quedarme esperándolas aquí sin hacer nada. **_

_**-¡Rainbow Dash!**_ Reclama en tono preocupado el vaquero. _**¡No es seguro volar en este momento, baja al suelo por favor!**_

_**-¿Eh?**_ Gesticula la pegaso y también se miran confusas las dos yeguas.

_**-¿Qué pasa Braeburn? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no es seguro volar?**_ Interroga AppleJack.

_**-Si, no se ve que haya un mal clima.**_ Alega Pinkie Pie saltando un poco.

_**-El problema no es el clima. Lo que pasa es que Appleloosa no está en su mejor momento que digamos.**_ Vuelve a su actitud afligida de antes. _**–Verán, la Profesora Pie no es la única visita que hemos tenido últimamente, pero sí la más agradable...**_

_**-¿Qué quieres decir primo?**_

(Suspira) _**–Hace unos días vinieron unos buscapleitos y empezaron a amenazar a todo pegaso que llegaba a Appleloosa. También destruyeron cualquier artefacto volador que encontraron: globos, cometas, planeadores de juguete. Pensamos en sacarlos por la fuerza junto con la ayuda de los búfalos pero no podimos… **_Se detiene de hablar un momento, para las orejas y exclama_** -Oh no, ahí vienen.**_

Un extraño sonido de viento comienza a oírse. Sea lo que sea proviene del cielo y se acerca al pueblo. Todos los ponis incluyendo a Braeburn se empiezan a esconder rápidamente en las casas y edificios dejando desierta la calle. Las chicas de Ponyville son las únicas que permanecen a la vista confundidas.

_**-¿Pero que pasa, quien viene?**_ Dice la pegaso cian aun aleteando en el aire.

_**-Miren, algo se acerca. **_Habla Pinkie viendo por unos binoculares.

_**-Santas manzanas ¿Qué es eso?**_ (Se tapa sus ojos un poco para no quedar segada por la luz del sol)

Una sombra que le da la espalda al astro de Celestia se divisa en el cielo. Pronto, dicha sombra toma la forma de cuatro criaturas voladoras: tres pegasos y un grifo. Todos con un atuendo negro, sombrero de vaquero y mascada que oculta sus rostros. Aterrizan frente a nuestras protagonistas.

_**-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Jajaja Parece que la hora del desquite se adelantó un poco.**_ Empezó el ave-felino.

_**-¿Gilda? ¿Eres tú?**_ Le pregunta R.D.

(Revelando su cara confiada) _**–Ha pasado tiempo sin vernos Rainbow Dash.**_ Mira luego a la pony rosada con desprecio. _**–…Pinkie Pie y…**_ (Levanta una ceja) _**nunca supe como te llamabas vaquerita.**_

_**-Soy AppleJack.**_ Responde con el ceño fruncido.

_**-Hola Gilda, ¿Cómo has estado? No te veíamos desde la primera temporada y talvez en uno que otro fanfic.**_ Saluda la yegua fiestera sin perder su actitud alegre. _**-¿Nos extrañaste? **_

_**-Oh si. No tienes idea de cuantas ganas tenía de volver a verte Pinkie…**_ Dice la grifo con sarcasmo.

Rainbow por fin baja a tierra y expresa. _**-Mira, si todavía estas enojada por las bromas de la última vez, lo siento, pero tú fuiste la que fue grosera en ese momento. Aún así, todavía te considero una amiga G. ¿Qué me dices, hacemos las paces? **_

_**-No gracias, R.D. ya tengo nuevas amistades. Y una a la que por cierto creo que ya conoces. **_

Se acerca uno de los pegasos forajidos y también se quita el paliacate del rostro bajándolo hacia su cuello. Se trata de una pony turquesa con cabello y cola en dos franjas de colores, una dorada y otra amarillo ámbar.

_**-¿Aún me recuerdas, compañera?**_

_**-¿Lightning Dust?**_

_**-Si, así es. Lightning Dust. Esa es la respuesta correcta a la pregunta ¿Qué talentosa pegaso fue expulsada de la Academia Wonderbolt por culpa de cierta pony que habló demás? **_Reclama sarcásticamente encarando a Dash.

_**-Uh uh uh. Yo sé, yo sé.**_ Pinkie levantaba y agitaba su pata. _**-Lightning Dust ¿verdad, verdad? **_

Sin tomar mucho en cuenta el último comentario, Rainbow prosiguió _**-¿No me digas que me guardas rencor? Eso fue culpa tuya por imprudente. Además, casi matas a mis amigas con ese tornado. Y déjame adivinar ¿los otros dos también tienen algo en mi contra por cosas que no fueron mi culpa?**_ Dice volteando a ver a los pegasos de negro.

_**-Los compañeros R. y M. son sólo algunos de nuestros socios. No los conoces pero con gusto se los presentaré a tus amigas.**_ Aclara Gilda mientras chasquea sus garras como dando una señal.

Los pegasos al instante salen disparados cada uno agarrando a Pinkie y a AppleJack por sus colas elevándolas en el cielo.

_**-¡¿Qué hacen?! Suelten a mis amigas.**_ Exige Rainbow.

_**-Nunca te detienes a pensar en como pides las cosas ¿verdad R.D.?**_ Le dice Gilda mientras da otra señal a sus socios y estos sueltan a las ponis terrestres desde una considerable altura de varios metros.

Dash abre sus alas para ir a rescatarlas pero antes de que reaccione, es tacleada y sometida en el piso por Lightning Dust.

_**-AHHHHH!**_ Gritan desde el aire la rosada y la anaranjada cayendo cuando dos sombras saltan desde un tejado para atraparlas y amortiguar la caída.

_**-Te atrapé AppleJack.**_ Habla la pequeña búfalo con una cinta en la cabeza y dos plumas en su nuca. _**–Que bueno que todavía no agarrábamos camino. Tienes suerte.**_

_**-¿Strongheart? Me da tanto gusto volver verte compañera. Te debo una.**_

_**-Ya puedes abrir los ojos Pinkie.**_ Le dice una voz tranquila.

Pinkie abre los ojos y muestra una de las sonrisas más grandes de su vida abrazando a su salvadora. _**-¡MAUD!**_ Quien venía vestida con su ropa gris de siempre y un pequeño sombrero que apenas sirve para protegerla del sol.

Rainbow da un suspiro de alivio y con un rápido movimiento se quita de encima a la ex aspirante a Wonderbolt y se reúne con sus amigas_**. -¿Se encuentran bien?**_ Después de que ellas asienten, la peliarcoiris regresa su atención a los forajidos oscuros. _**-¿Qué se creen ustedes? ¿Por qué hicieron eso?**_

_**-Esa fue una advertencia para ustedes y un recordatorio para el pueblo.**_ Contesta frívolamente Gilda.

_**-Así es, Appleloosa nos pertenece. **_Declara Dust._** Nadie, además de nosotros, tiene permitido volar en nuestro pueblo. Así que, ¡lárgate Dash! No eres bienvenida aquí, y tampoco tus amigas.**_

_**-Que ridículo…**_ (se eleva un poco) _**y si yo vuelo ¿que harán?**_ Desafía Rainbow.

Gilda levanta una de sus garras, la cierra y da un puñetazo a la tierra. En ese instante ocurre un terremoto que sacude todo el pueblo desde sus cimientos. Las visitantes ven impresionadas lo ocurrido ¿Desde cuando Gilda puede provocar terremotos? Una vez que se detiene el movimiento del suelo, la grifo les advierte de nuevo.

–_**Entonces no tendré más remedio que tirar todas las casas y edificios de Appleloosa ¿quieres vivir con la conciencia de que por culpa de tus inquietas alas, estos ponis perdieron su hogar?**_

Rainbow da un vistazo a los asustados pueblerinos y desciende a tierra a regañadientes. Ahora comprendía porque los obstinados y orgullosos residentes de Appleloosa no se podían defender de estos malvivientes, y menos sacarlos del lugar. _**–Sabía que las dos tenían una mala actitud, pero no creí que fueran unas cobardes aprovechadas.**_

_**-¡¿Cobardes, como te atreves?! **_

_**-Tranquilízate Gilda. **_La pegaso de negro concilia._** Dash sólo está molesta porque sabe que no puede ayudar a sus amigos. No te sientas mal Rainbow Dash. Sé que odias perder casi tanto como yo. Así que por el espíritu de la competencia, te daremos una oportunidad.**_ Empieza a proponer Lightning. _**–Los retamos a un pequeño duelo a ti y otro pony que elijas hoy al medio día. Sí ganas, nosotros nos iremos de Appleloosa y jamás regresaremos…**_

_**-Y si pierdo…**_

_**-Cortaremos esas alas de las que estás tan orgullosa.**_ Dice malévolamente la pegaso color turquesa.

_**-¡¿Que?! No pueden pedirle eso.**_ Dice ofendida AppleJack.

_**-¡Calla, entrometida!**_ Le responde y vuelve a dirigirse a la pegaso azul. _**-¿Qué dices Dash?**_

_**-¡Hoy al medio día será! ¡Dust! ¡Gilda!**_ Contestó sin dudar.

_**-Hecho.**_ Dijeron satisfechas las bandidas_**. –Vámonos.**_ Ante la orden todos los de negro se retiraron alzando el vuelo.

La rubia se le acerca su amiga pegaso y la regaña. _**–Pero ¡¿en que corrales estás pensando Rainbow Dash?! ¡¿Vas a arriesgar tus alas, tu sueño, tú futuro como Wonderbolt por…?!**_

_**-Por mis amigos A.J. Nuestros amigos.**_ La calló al instante mirando a Strongheart y a Braeburn. _**–Ellos nos necesitan ahora y tú sabes que arriesgaría mi propia vida por mis amigos de ser necesario. Si de verdad estás tan intranquila entonces ayúdame a deshacernos de esos brabucones. **_

_**-Pero aunque ganemos, no tenemos garantía de que cumplirán con su palabra. Por si no lo notaste, no parecen del tipo que cumplen con sus promesas.**_ Le hace ver AppleJack.

_**-Eso déjenmelo a mí.**_ Interviene Maud Pie de forma templada y luego mira a su hermana rosada. _**–Pero necesito de tu ayuda Pinkie.**_

_**-Oki doki lucky. **_

Braeburn se acerca al grupo sin saber que expresarles, pues estaba avergonzado. _**–Chicas, Profesora, lo lamento. No queríamos involucrarlas en nuestros problemas…**_

_**-No es necesario que te disculpes Braeburn. **_Contesta sorpresivamente Maud. _**-Además, soy yo quien debería pedir perdón.**_ Todos miran a la yegua gris con desconcierto. _**–Llevo varios días en Appleloosa y aunque era evidente que necesitaban ayuda, no quise involucrarme donde no me correspondía.**_

_**-Eso no es cierto Profesora.**_ Ahora interviene la búfalo anaranjada. _**–No crea que soy tonta, porque la he estado observando desde que me ofrecí como su guía. Usted ha estado investigando lo que causa los terremotos desde que llegó ¿no es cierto?**_

-_**Pero, ¿no es esa grifo la que crea los temblores? **_Pregunta el corcel.

_**-Los grifos no tienen el poder para crear movimientos tectónicos**_. Explica Maud. _**Hay dos opciones: de alguna manera, Gilda puede predecir cuando ocurren los temblores y se aprovecha de eso para amedrentar al pueblo; o alguien está usando magia coordinándose con los movimientos de ella para producirlos.**_

_**-¿Existe magia para crear terremotos? **_

_**-No lo sé. Eso tendrías que preguntárselo a la Portadora de la Magia.**_ Vuelve a responder la hermana mayor de Pinkie_**. Por eso necesito del Pinkie-sentido de mi hermana. Si alguien puede encontrar lo que en realidad causa los temblores, esa es Pinkie Pie. Por eso, mientras ustedes tienen el duelo, Pinkie y yo trataremos de ubicar el verdadero origen del problema.**_

_**-Entonces está decidido…**_ Dice confiada Rainbow Dash ahora que ya tienen un plan, mientras voltea a ver la torre del reloj, son casi las 10. _**–Debemos prepararnos, pues sólo tenemos un par de horas.**_

_**-Si.**_ Responden todos al unísono.

_**-Solo una pregunta. **_Avisa Pinkie. _**¿Ahora si puedo usar el bigote?**_

Fin del Flashback

_**-Así, mientras Dashie y AppleJack tienen su duelo contra Gilda y Lightning, Maud y yo buscamos al que esté detrás de los terremotos ¿cierto Indy?**_

Cierto Pinkie Pie, ahora ¿Por qué no regresas con tu hermana? Ya debe estar esperándote, y yo debo seguir narrando desde aquí.

_**-Ahhh! Es verdad. ¡Ahí voy Maud, espérame! **_

Regresando a la plaza bajo la torre del reloj, Dash y A.J. ya se encuentran de frente con Gilda y Lightning Dust a unos 10 metros de distancia. En un minuto serán las 12:00.

_**-La venganza será dulce ¿no G.?**_ Habla Lightning viendo de reojo a su compañera grifo.

_**-Y cuando terminemos con ellas, seguirá su amiga rosada.**_

_**-Perro que ladra no muerde, Dust. Ambas se van a arrepentir de molestar a mis amigos.**_ Amenaza Rainbow.

_**-Si se meten con el toro, van a salir corneadas, señoritas**_. Dice AppleJack arrastrando un poco sus patas en la tierra.

_**-¿Ahora quien es la que ladra?**_

El minutero del reloj finalmente marca el medio día. Dust y Gilda alzan el vuelo y se preparan para embestir desde el aire. La vaquera naranja saca un lazo y comienza agitarlo arriba de su cabeza mientras Rainbow da vueltas a su alrededor moviendo rápidamente las alas y creando una cortina de polvo y tierra.

Las voladoras detienen su arremetida antes de meterse en la pequeña tormenta de arena. La cuerda sale de la nube de humo y Gilda lo esquiva antes de ser lazada. En su lugar, ata un cubo de paja que esta más adelante.

_**-¡Ha! Fallaste.**_ Se burla la chica halcón.

_**-No te apunté a ti**_. Responde A.J. desde la cortina de humo, jala lo que atrapó con su cuerda y lo dirige directamente hacia Gilda, quien es golpeada y atrapada por la paja. _**–Ahora si te apunté a ti.**_

Dust no se inmuto por esto. Se encontraba muy ocupada siguiendo cada movimiento de la pegaso arcoíris. Como cohete, Rainbow despegó hacia las nubes perseguida por la otra pegaso. En el cielo chocaban una contra la otra intentando derribarse mientras descendían en picada. El penacho y el sombrero negro que llevaban se cayeron durante el intercambio de ataques.

_**-¡Dash!**_ Le habló su amiga naranja desde un tejado pasándole otra cuerda. Rainbow pasó cerca y la agarró con su boca. Después con movimientos extra rápidos, logro rodear a Lightning y amarrarla.

_**-¡¿Pero como es posible?!**_ Reclamaba enérgica la otra pegaso.

_**-He mejorado mucho desde que te expulsaron de la academia y parece que tú dejaste de practicar. Eres 0.25 segundos más lenta que antes Dust. **_

_**-ARRGGGGHHH!**_

Un gran rugido las interrumpió. Fúrica, Gilda se libró de la paja y como antes levantó sus garras para golpear el suelo y causar una sacudida que sacó de equilibrio a la vaquera y la hiso caer en un barril de agua desde el techo donde se encontraba. Mojada declaro para no preocupar a Rainbow. _**–Estoy bien.**_

Rainbow Dash regresó a tierra con la pony bandida sometida y amarrada. Ahora encaraba a su vieja amiga de los Junior Speedsters intercambiando miradas desafiantes.

_**-Siempre competimos en rapidez Dash, pero sabes que nunca fuiste rival para mí en fuerza. Y hoy más que nunca soy superior a ti en eso.**_ Presume chocando sus garras entre ellas.

_**-Como dije antes.**_ (Sonrisa confiada) _**Perro que ladra no muerde G. **_Dicho esto, se abalanzan una contra la otra.

Mientras tanto, todo el combate era observado, desde adentro del mecanismo de la torre del reloj, por 3 figuras misteriosas. Dos eran los compañeros malhechores de Gilda y Dust, el tercero era un unicornio de melena verde, vestido de forma elegante y con un monóculo en el rostro.

_**-Esto se está complicando mucho jefe.**_ Dice uno de los pegasos.

_**-Tranquilo señor M. Le aseguró que todo esta bajo control.**_ Responde el unicornio sosteniendo una taza de té con su magia. _**-Señor R., sería tan amable de sostener un momento mi té, creo que la señorita Gilda va a "causar más estragos".**_

_**-Seguro jefe.**_

En la calle, Gilda vuelve a preparar su ataque al suelo. El unicornio prepara su magia calculando el momento exacto para activarla, pero es distraído por un pastelazo que llegó de la nada.

Gilda hice su movimiento actuado y coordinado pero nada sucede, una y otra vez repite sus golpes al suelo sin ningún resultado.

_**-¿Qué pasa Gilda? ¿Problemas?**_ Pregunta irónica Rainbow mientras piensa. _**–"Parece que Pinkie y Maud lo encontraron" **_

–"_**Maldición, ¿que está haciendo ese tonto de Elegant?" **_Reflexiona la hipogrifo.

De regreso en la torre…

_**-¡Lo encontramos Maud! Tenías razón, alguien estaba usando magia para los temblores.**_ Animaba la yegua con el poncho y bigote falso. También comenzó con una extraña danza mientras recitaba:

_**¿Quién es la pony más lista? Aja.**_

_**¿Quien descubrió a los malos? Aja.**_

_**Esa es mi hermana. Aja, aja.**_

_**Maud, Maud. Rá rá rá.**_

_**-La verdad, fuiste tú la que los ubicó.**_ Dijo Maud con su característica actitud indiferente.

_**-Pero fue tu idea usar el Pinkie-sentido para encontrarlos.**_ Respondió alegre.

Los corceles alados se miraban entre ellos confundidos sin saber como actuar ante las dos yeguas. Decidieron esperar las órdenes de su jefe, quien terminaba de limpiarse la cara con un pañuelo.

_**-Eso fue muy descortés de su parte.**_ Dijo apaciblemente el unicornio. _**-No pueden estar aventando pasteles así nada más a las caras de los ponis.**_

_**-Tampoco es muy cortés ayudar a unos criminales a aprovecharse del pueblo.**_ Le contestó aún calmada la pony gris de ojos azules.

_**-¡Cierto! ¡Cierto!**_

_**-Touche.**_ Apuntó sonriente el caballero y luego ordenó. _**–Señores, enséñenles a las señoritas la salida. Si es por una ventana, mejor.**_

Los pegasos de color café oscuro asintieron y lentamente acorralaron a las hermanas Pie. El primero se lanzó contra Pinkie, ésta dio un salto y se trepó en uno de los mecanismos del reloj. El corcel siguió de frente para embestir a la yegua gris, pero Maud solo levantó su pata izquierda velozmente y noqueo de un solo golpe a su atacante de espaldas y sin mirarlo. El otro pegaso, se asustó un poco ante la fuerza de la chica y decidió mejor perseguir a la del bigote, pero fue inútil, la yegua se movía misteriosamente de un extremo a otro en el mismo cuarto, parecían haber varias ponis rosas a la vez, finalmente el potro se rindió y jadeando calló de espaldas al suelo.

_**-Muy impresionante.**_ Felicitó el corcel que quedaba en pie. _**–No esperaba que fueran tan fuertes… o impredecibles… ¿Cuáles son sus nombres señoritas?**_

_**-¿No nos presentamos? Lo siento, soy Pinkie Pie y ella es mi hermana la Profesora, y pronto Rocktora**_ (susurró)_**,**_ _**Maud Pie.**_

_**-Oh. Encantado.**_ Hace una pequeña reverencia. _**–Señorita Pie, Profesora, como recompensa por su esfuerzo y la de sus amigas, mis subordinados y yo nos retiraremos el día de hoy, y tal como lo prometió Lightning Dust, no regresaremos a Appleloosa.**_ Hace brillar su cuerno con un tono amarillo y los 2 pegasos inconscientes aparecen en el acto junto a él, así como también Gilda y la aún amarrada Lightning Dust.

_**-¿Qué, pero qué…?**_ Balbucea muy confundida la grifo mirando en varias direcciones. _**–¡Elegant! ¿Qué crees que haces? Ya tenía a Dash en mis garras.**_

_**-Olvídelo, señorita Grizelda. Estás señoritas nos han descubierto y temo que es inútil continuar con el engaño. Agarre a la señorita Dust y vámonos de aquí.**_

_**-Pero… **_

_**-Sin peros Grizelda.**_ Le habla autoritariamente. _**– O acaso quiere terminar la discusión que dejamos pendiente la vez pasada. **_

Gilda agacha la cabeza a regañadientes y contesta en voz baja, extrañamente de manera humilde y con ojos cerrados. _**–No, señor Elegant Tortue. **_

_**-Así está mejor.**_ Les da un pequeño pellizco a los pegasos caídos para que despierten. Una vez más usa su magia para abrir un hueco en las paredes de ladrillo del edificio y se preparan para escapar volando. _**–Por cierto, mi nombre es Elegant Tortue. Recuérdelo Profesora Pie, porque algo me dice que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto.**_ Los pegasos toman a Elegant, Gilda a Lightning y se marchan velozmente.

_**-¿No deberíamos detenerlos o algo así, Maud? **_

_**-¿Cómo? Ninguna podemos volar, la única que podría sería Rainbow pero mandarla sola contra los 5 no es buena idea. Mejor vamos a ver como están ella y AppleJack.**_ Expresa la peli morada sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

_**-Okie doki.**_ Se va saltando alegremente la rosada. _**–Al menos pudimos salvar al pueblo de esos ponis malos y Gilda. **_Se detiene en la puerta. -_**Maud ¿no vienes?**_

_**-En un momento te alcanzo. **_

Maud se quedó atrás revisando el agujero que el unicornio creó con su magia, también meditó en los terremotos y pensó dentro de sí. _**–"Así que estas son las habilidades de Elegant Tortue del Beast Four. Son tal y como las describió Sunset. Debo informar de su presencia en Appleloosa a los otros agentes". –Pinkie, ¿aun tienes mis cosas que dejé en Ponyville…?**_

Mientras tanto, los 5 fugitivos tienen una conversación en el aire. Gilda toma la palabra mientras termina de liberar a Dust, quien toma vuelo y los sigue de cerca al instante.

_**-¿Y ahora que, Elegant?**_ Dash y sus amigas arruinaron el plan.

_**-¿Arruinar? No se de que hablas. Nuestra misión se completó una hora antes del duelo. ¿No es verdad, señor Reflect, señor Mirage?**_

El par de pegasos sonríen mientras un aura verde llameante los rodea y revela que en realidad son changelings. Y contestan al unísono. _**–Así es jefe. **_

CONTINUARÁ… próximo capitulo: "Lo que sucede en Las Pegasus, se queda en Las Pegasus".

Nota:*Por si se preguntaban, la canción que tarareaba Pinkie es el tema del "El bueno, el malo y el feo"


	7. Lo que sucede en Las Pegasus

... se queda en Las Pegasus.

Algunos meses atrás. Ciudad de Manehattan.

Una unicornio azul de melena celeste caminaba sola por las calles de la gran manzana con un semblante algo decaído. La chica respondía al nombre de Trixie Lulamoon, o como ella solía presentarse: la Gran y Poderosa Trixie, iba camino a casa después de una fallida audición en la que fue sacada del escenario en cuanto subió. Las palabras exactas del director fueron:

_**-No quiero tener nada que ver con la última portadora del Amuleto del Alicornio. **_

Aunque el suceso en Ponyville había sido grave hasta cierto punto, la noticia se esparció como si fuera un simple rumor, una leyenda urbana que a la mayoría de los ponis de Equestria ni les importaba, como una historia de la Noche de Pesadillas que solo servía para asustar inocentemente a los potrillos. Pero para desgracia de Trixie, este director en particular era nativo de Las Pegasus, en donde por alguna razón la mayoría de los habitantes eran bastante supersticiosos.

Y aun más frustrante para la maga ambulante, era el hecho de que empezaba a tener graves problemas económicos. Trixie se sentía como en un largo deja vú, igual que cuando había sufrido el incidente de la osa menor. Hasta pensaba en regresar a la granja de rocas a pedir trabajo de nueva cuenta.

_**-No, Trixie no debe pensar en eso.**_ Monologaba levantado la cabeza. _**-No voy a rendirme ahora y retroceder. Trixie se rehúsa a regresar a ese molesto trabajo de acarrear rocas de un lado a otro. Ataca el día Trixie, ataca el día como dice Iron Will. Además podría ser peor, podría…**_ (Sonido de trueno seguido por una intempestiva lluvia)_**…estar lloviendo.**_

Corrió hasta refugiarse en el toldo de la entrada de un pequeño local, mirando con enfado hacia el cielo. _**-¿Pero en qué están pensando los pegasos haciendo llover dos días seguidos de esta manera?**_ Reclamó mientras trataba de secar su capa púrpura con magia.

_**-El ambiente ha estado medio impuro estos días.**_ Contestó una voz suave junto a ella_**. –Talvez decidieron limpiarlo bien.**_

Trixie miró de reojo a la dueña de esa voz. Se trataba de una yegua color gris claro, ojos y crin cianes y mechones del mismo tono de su pelaje, en su cuello llevaba puesto una linda corbatita roja de marinero y en sus flancos se apreciaba una cutie mark con forma de sombrero.

_**-Quizá tengas razón.**_ Dijo cabizbaja la unicornio. _**–El clima gris de ahora es adecuado para el ánimo de Trixie.**_

_**-¿Hm? ¿Algún conocido? **_Cuestionó sin saber que Trixie se refería a ella misma en 3ª persona.

_**-Je.**_ _**No, yo soy Trixie.**_ Mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

_**-Oh, ya veo. Bueno, Coco no cree que sea un día del todo malo.**_ Intentó entablar una conversación también hablando en tercera persona.

Volteando su atención, Trixie le preguntó enojada _**-¡¿Te estas burlando de la forma de hablar de Trixie?! Porque si es así… **_(Se calma) _**oh, que más da. Si va a ser un mal día ¿porque no aceptar burlas también? **_

La chica vio contrariedad en la pony con capa y se sintió culpable. _**–Lo siento, no quería ofenderte. Es sólo que no he conversado mucho últimamente y me cuesta un poco relacionarme con otros ponis.**_

_**-Eso es algo que Trixie entiende, no he hablado con nadie en mucho tiempo. De hecho esta es la conversación más larga que Trixie ha tenido en semanas.**_

_**-Bueno, en ese caso ¿no querrías seguir platicando? No podemos movernos de todas formas, y escuché que hacen un excelente café en este restaurante.**_ Le muestra una cara alegre y tímida. _**-¿Qué me dices? Yo invitó.**_

La maga dudó un momento ante la inesperada invitación. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir, desde hace mucho, un buen trato de parte de algúnpony y menos de una completa extraña. _**-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas? ¿Coco?**_

_**-Coco Pommel. Mucho gusto y creo que tú eres Trixie…**_

_**-LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE.**_ Proclamó lanzando una cortina de humo. Cuando se disipó, ambas se encontraban tosiendo con ojos llorosos, pero a los pocos segundos comenzaron a reír divertidas.

De regreso al presente.

"_Fue así como conocí a Coco, mi primera amiga sincera. Me presentó a su jefe, Show Mustgon, quien me concedió mi primera oportunidad en meses para subir a un escenario y de ahí todo ha ido mejorando en la vida de Trixie. Claro, con la excepción de un pequeño incidente que me mandó una noche al hospital. Pero de ahí en fuera…"_

_**-¿GPT? ¿Qué haces? Ya vamos a llegar… ¿eh? ¿Eso es un diario…? **_Entró interrumpiendo Coco Pommel.

Tratando de esconder el libro en el que escribía, Trixie contestó nerviosa _**–Este… ¿no?**_

–_**No creí que fueras el tipo de pony que llevara un diario. **_

_**-Trixie nunca lo había hecho, trato de probar algo nuevo. No le digas a nadie, por favor. Si alguien se entera del diario de Trixie, tratarán de robarle sus secretos.**_ Dijo susurrante y medio paranoica.

Coco movía levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro sonriente y rodando sus ojos. _**-Descuida, sabes que tus secretos están a salvo conmigo, y más después de tu última presentación. Por cierto, aún no entiendo lo del disfraz. **_

_**-Era necesario Coco, te hablé sobre el pasado de Trixie en Ponyville ¿recuerdas? No podía arriesgarme a ser abucheada por algúnpony que le guardara rencor a Trixie, especialmente en un evento donde se reunieron varias figuras famosas de toda Equestria.**_

_**-Sí, eso lo comprendo. Pero lo que no me queda claro es ¿Por qué hacerte pasar por un pony terrestre para el acto? **_

_**-Para asombrar más a la audiencia, por supuesto. Y lo mejor es que Trixie no hizo trampa, ya que tenía la concentración mágica puesta en el hechizo para ocultar su cuerno, así que todo el acto fue legítimamente logrado con la destreza y habilidad de los cascos de la GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE.**_ Se detuvo un momento y corrigió. _**-Quiero decir, del MISTERIOSO PONYMASK. Además fue un excelente ensayo para el espectáculo en Las Pegasus, donde el público será más exigente.**_

_**-¡Ay! Es cierto, por poco lo olvido.**_ Reaccionó la yegua de pelaje claro. _**-Ya vamos a llegar. ¿Tienes listo el hechizo para caminar las nubes?**_

_**-Por supuesto.**_ Rodeo a ambas con su magia morada. _**–Vamos ahora.**_

Trixie y Coco iban en uno de esos nuevos dirigibles, que desde hace poco se usaban para transportar a varios pasajeros a ciudades en las nubes como Cloudsdale o Las Pegasus, éste última era por cierto su destino. Después del gran éxito que tuvo el enmascarado en Ponyville, el dueño de uno de los casinos que asistió al Festival de las Artes Eqüestres, no dudó en invitar al misterioso pony para que hiciera una presentación en su local en la ciudad capital del entretenimiento. Al aterrizar, las chicas se apresuraron a bajar del vehículo aéreo junto con un par de valijas.

_**-Vaya, en verdad podemos trotar sobre las nubes.**_ Hablaba la yegua terrestre, feliz casi saltando de un lado a otro como si fuera una niña.

_**-¿Acaso la Generosa y Talentosa Coco tenía dudas sobre su amiga, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie?**_ Interrogó siguiéndola de cerca.

_**-¿Talentosa?**_ Preguntó algo ruborizada. _**–¿De verdad lo crees?**_

_**-Pero claro, todos los atuendos para Show Mustgon, mi disfraz de Ponymask y muchos otros más que has confeccionado, son excepcionales Coco.**_

_**-Pero algunos diseños son de Rarity.**_ Dijo con modestia.

_**-Eso no te quita el mérito por el trabajo al hacerlos, además tú lo dijiste: "algunos". La mayoría son 100% Coco Pommel.**_

La chica respondió de frente a la cara de la unicornio con ojos bien abiertos irradiando un brillo cristalino. _**–Gracias GPT.**_

_**-De nada GTC.**_ Le dice mientras ambas ríen jovialmente igual que el día en que se conocieron.

Conforme caminaban por calles nubosas, no podían apartar sus miradas de las relucientes luces de neón en todos los edificios que las rodeaban, letreros en movimiento, espectáculos casi en cada esquina con pegasos volando de un lado a otro, algunos disfrazados y/o caracterizados según el hotel o casino donde trabajaban, turistas terrestres y unicornios divirtiéndose por todos lados. Sin duda hacia honor a su apodo como Capital del Entretenimiento.

Llegando a unas cuantas cuadras del hotel donde se hospedarían y tendrían la función al día siguiente, Coco y Trixie se detuvieron a ver un espectáculo callejero en la que un extraño oso vestido de rojo cantaba en una cuerda floja, y conforme avanzaba la canción*, el mismo oso se transformaba en diferentes cosas:

_**~El circo de Moscú me quiso contratar~**_ (Oso)

_**~Y también pude el maratón ganar~**_ (Atleta olímpico)

_**~Me persiguieron hasta el colmenar~**_ (Abeja)

_**~Y cuando me hice a la mar~**_ (Un pescado)

_**~Me regrese con ustedes ya~**_ (Marinero)

_**~Veo el sol brillar con su amistad~**_ (Sol)

_**~Y es que viajé al norte, al sur~**_ (Una brújula con ojos)

_**~Y pude comprender~**_ (Unicornio gris)

_**~Que no hay nada como una amistad tener**_~

_**~No hay nadie como tu~**_ (Le contesta un globo con cara)

_**~Nadie, nadie como tu~**_ (Y una corneta parlante)

_**~No hay nada como una amistad tener~ **_(El globo, la corneta y el unicornio al unísono)

Terminando con muchas luces mágicas alrededor, el unicornio de ojos amarillos agradece a la emocionada audiencia y terminado el show, los ponis se dispersan. El corcel con barba pone su atención en las dos yeguas y se acerca para saludarlas.

_**-Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí.**_ Luego les susurra. _**–Es nada más y nadie menos que la grande y poderosa Beatrix Lulamoon.**_

_**-Trixie te ha dicho antes que solo su familia la llama Beatrix.**_ Le contesta plantándole la cara. –_**Y ¿por qué susurras?**_

_**-Bueno, supuse que no querrías llamar mucho la atención precisamente en esta ciudad donde… ya sabes…**_

_**-¿Conoces a este pony, GPT?**_ Los interrumpe Coco.

_**-Trixie lo conoce, pero no como unicornio.**_ Habla indiferente mientras Coco levanta una ceja. _**–Debes haber oído hablar de…**_ (mira en varias direcciones y termina en voz baja) _**Discord ¿no?**_

(Asustada) _**–¿Ee-el ee-es Di-di-discord?**_

_**-No te preocupes. Trixie te asegura que es inofensivo, **_(Discord, disfrazado de unicornio, empieza a hacer muecas a espaldas de las ponis)_** bueno… casi. El punto es que no nos hará daño. ¿Cierto, Discord? **_

_**-Puedes contar con eso niña, y por cierto tu eres… **_Se dirige a la yegua de colores claros.

_**-Coco Pommel.**_ Dijo inaudiblemente muy tímida.

_**-¿Disculpa?**_ Se limpia las orejas con un limpiador que hiso aparecer y se acerca para escuchar mejor. _**-¿Puedes repetirlo? No te oí.**_

_**-Soy Coco Pommel.**_ Habló un poco más claro pero aún sin levantar mucho la voz.

_**-Jajaja. Me recuerdas mucho a mi amiga Fluttershy con esa vocecita de insecto. Jajajaja**_

_**-¡Basta Discord!**_ Regaña Trixie muy enojada. _**–No voy a tolerar que te burles de mi amiga, y también exijo saber lo que estas haciendo aquí.**_

Discord se sorprendió de la reacción eufórica de Trixie, quien le habló sin usar su tercera persona. _**-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo siento Coco Pommel. Y si desean saber lo que hago en Las Pegasus, obviamente estoy proporcionando entretenimiento. Esta ciudad es perfecta para mí, con sus juegos, luces, espectáculos, diversión… sería perfecta de no ser por el hecho de que no puedo decirles a estos ponis supersticiosos mi verdadera identidad o causaría un caos en todos los alrededores. **_Pone un casco en su barba y medita un poco con cara y risita maliciosa. _**-Pensándolo bien… **_

_**-Ni se te ocurra hacer una tontería. Ya de por si es arriesgado que estés aquí paseándote y haciendo tus trucos. Gracias a Celestia que todos piensan que eres otro de tantos magos callejeros.**_

_**-Mira quien habla.**_ Reclama el draconequus con apariencia de unicornio. _**-De entre todos los ponis de Equestria, tú eres quien menos debería estar en Las Pegasus. Si soy descubierto, causaré pánico, pero puedo arreglarlo con facilidad. Pero tú, Beatrix LULAMOON **_(le apunta con su pata)_**, si algúnpony se entera que estás aquí arriesgas el pescuezo y también el de tu amiga.**_

Preocupada, Coco se toca el cuello y mira con miedo a su alrededor. _**-¿El cuello?**_

Consternada, la maga intenta indagar. _**-¿De que hablas? Hace rato mencionaste algo similar. Trixie sabe que tiene mala fama por lo del amuleto del alicornio, pero Trixie no cree que sea para tanto. Talvez intenten echar a Trixie de la ciudad pero… ¿hacernos daño?**_

Discord pestañea extrañado un par de veces y le dice a la unicornio. _**–No lo sabes… en verdad no lo sabes… ¿cierto? **_

_**-¿Saber que? ¡Trixie demanda una explicación!**_

El señor del caos iba a responderle, cuando repentinamente voltea a hacia a su izquierda, como un sabueso que acababa de detectar algo con el olfato. Luego regresa su atención a las yeguas. _**–No puedo explicártelo ahora. Debo irme. Lo único que importa en este momento es que no debes decirle a nadie, de esta ciudad, tu nombre ¿entiendes? Usa un alias mientras estés en Las Pegasus.**_

Dicho esto, Discord enciende su cuerno y desaparece en medio de un pequeño resplandor, dejando rastros de polvo brillante en el lugar donde se encontraba.

_**-Eso fue raro.**_ Declaró Coco mientras veía con preocupación a Trixie. _**-¿Estás bien GPT?**_

Seria y como desolada contestó. _**–No lo sé. ¿De que estaba hablando? ¿Qué tiene de malo mi nombre en esta ciudad?**_

_**-Será por lo del amuleto ¿no?**_

_**-No. Trixie siente que es otra cosa y Trixie necesita saberlo… AHORA.**_ Sale galopando en la dirección en que Discord había apuntado antes. No sabía como buscar, ni porque Discord se había retirado de repente, pero Trixie tenía la fuerte sensación de que lo que sea que el amo de la discordia le iba a decir, era muy importante y ella necesitaba averiguarlo lo antes posible.

Su amiga terrestre intentó seguirla llevando el equipaje de ambas _**-¡Espera GPT!**_

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, en el estadio Potro Skyway***, los Wonderbolts terminaban una de sus presentaciones entre pirotecnias y nubes coloridas de humo. En una esquina apartada del campo, unos ojos debajo de las gradas observan y esperan a que todos se retiren del lugar. Cuando ya no hubo moros en la costa, dichas gradas se mueven y son retiradas con un hechizo; por un pasaje por debajo de ellas emerge un unicornio azul, su melena con franjas blanca y roja, su cola peinada al estilo de trenzas chinas, una fina barba de candado y porta una especie capa roja en su lomo. Con su magia lleva cargando unos cuantos pergaminos dirigiéndose al centro del estadio. Una vez ahí, hace desaparecer sus papeles, se sienta y empieza a hablar con una voz gruesa y profunda.

–_**Me preguntaba cuando aparecerías, pero pensé que tardarías más tiempo en encontrarme… Discord.**_

A sus espaldas se encontraba el señor del caos en su forma real, levitando en el aire con brazos cruzados, extrañamente con un rostro que reflejaba seriedad. _**–En cuanto supe que estabas en Equestria, sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías a Las Pegasus… Maestro Sheng Phantom. **_

_**-Ohh… ya veo.**_ Habla confiado Phantom. _**-Si sabes mi nombre y que también vine a este mundo, eso significa que Monochrome Sunset nos ha traicionado. Bueno, ella nunca fue una de nosotros pero sin duda era una valiosa socia, es una lástima.**_ Voltea para estar de frente con el draconequus.

_**-Si, es una lástima… para ti, porque tu plan, sea el que sea, termina aquí.**_ Chasquea sus garras y ahora Phantom esta atrapado en un cepo de madera.

_**-Jeje. ¿En verdad crees que no estaría preparado para enfrentarme a ti?**_ Después de decir esto, el unicornio se desvanece en el aire dejando caer al suelo el objeto que lo aprisionaba.

_**-"¿Una ilusión con presencia? Que ingenioso".**_ Discord se pone en guardia preparándose para lo que venga.

–_**Ese es precisamente uno de los motivos que me trajeron a Las Pegasus.**_ Se escucha el eco de la voz de Phantom por todo el estadio. _**-…Sacarte del camino.**_

En segundos la quimera se ve rodeado por varias docenas de unicornios azules que llenan el campo. Discord se pone una gabardina negra y lentes oscuros. _**–Esta noche se terminará todo**.**_

_**-No, esta noche todo comenzará**_. Le responden las ilusiones al unísono.

Afuera, Trixie seguía corriendo sin rumbo hasta detenerse cansada intentando recuperar el aliento, y se cuestionaba en su mente. _**–"¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Perseguir al señor del caos en medio de una de las ciudades más concurridas del reino? Trixie debe haber perdido la razón". **_Y oye a un par de pegasos cerca de ella.

_**-Mira eso. Pensé que la función de los Wonderbolts había terminado pero aún hay fuegos artificiales en el estadio.**_

_**-Deben estar haciendo pruebas para la función de mañana. No puedo esperar para verlo.**_

La yegua concentró su atención en el Potro Skyway, el famoso coliseo de Las Pegasus, mirando atentamente las luces que procedían de ella. Si Trixie era una experta en algo, además de los trucos de magia en el escenario, también se jactaba de conocer sobre fuegos artificiales y esas luces definitivamente no lo eran. _**–Si, en definitiva Trixie se volvió loca por lo que está a punto de hacer. **_

Antes de que entrara, la maga escuchó a alguien llamándola. _**-¡GPT! ¿Qué haces?**_ Era su amiga Coco que llegaba a su encuentro.

_**-Discord está aquí, necesito hablar con él. Coco, perdón por salir corriendo así pero, por favor ve al hotel, Trixie te alcanzará más tarde.**_

La costurera negó con la cabeza. _**–No lo haré. No sé lo que está sucediendo o por que es tan importante tu conversación con Discord, pero no voy a dejarte sola. No después de lo que te pasó en Manehattan y terminaras en el hospital. Si tienes que entrar, lo haremos juntas.**_ Dijo decidida.

Trixie le sonrió y asintió. Ambas se escabulleron en el estadio, se abren paso hasta el campo, y se quedan impactadas ante lo que ven sus ojos. Discord se encontraba en el centro del estadio congelado dentro de una especie de cristal oscuro. Junto a él, un unicornio con capa, sonriente y al parecer satisfecho.

_**-Te dije que había venido preparado.**_ _**Jeje.**_ Luego oye un reclamo proveniente de la entrada.

_**-¡Oye, tú! ¿Qué le hiciste a Discord?**_ Trixie dice amenazante con su cuerno encendido y Coco detrás de ella, bastante nerviosa.

Phantom las miró a modo de burla. _**-Que tierno, acabo de derrotar al amo del caos y una pequeña niña cree que puede hacerme frente, y acompañada por su mascota terrestre.**_

_**-GPT…**_ Le habló Coco a su amiga, asustada por el unicornio frente a ellas.

Trixie empezó a retroceder, se dio cuenta que actuó sin pensar y había puesto a ella y a Coco en peligro. Así que intentó blufear pero era obvio que estaba muerta de miedo. _**–Y-yo la Gran y Popoderosa Trixie no-no es una niña, más vale que no subestimes a Trixie, quien te pondría a temblar de miedo con sus grandiosas habilidades.**_

_**-¿Mm? ¿La Gran y Poderosa Trixie? Ohh, así que tú eres Beatrix Lulamoon. **_Le empieza a hablar con mucha familiaridad._** -Permíteme presentarme, soy el Maestro Sheng Phantom. Que interesante coincidencia. Después de casi un milenio los Phantom y los Lulamoon se vuelven a reunir, y precisamente en este lugar. **_

El miedo de Trixie fue sustituido por la duda, igual y como había ocurrido con Discord un rato atrás. _**-¿De que hablas? ¿Qué quieres decir con que los Phantom y Lulamoon nos reunimos? **_

_**-Si, ya entiendo.**_ Meditaba en voz alta el unicornio mayor. _**–No sabes sobre tu relación… bueno, nuestra relación con esta ciudad ¿o si?**_

Sorprendida, Trixie entendió que este potro sabía lo mismo que Discord no le había podido decir antes y esto alimento más su curiosidad. _**–Dímelo. **_Exigió.

_**-De acuerdo, aunque es una historia un poco larga…**_

_Mil años atrás cuando Celestia encerró a Nightmare Moon en la luna, algunos ponis comenzaron a desconfiar de su soberana. Después de todo, si encerró a su propia hermana ¿qué podían esperar para ellos si la princesa del sol caía también en la locura? Así que decidieron tomar ciertas… precauciones por llamarlas de alguna manera. _

_Se juntaron hechiceros unicornios y armeros pegasos para fraguar un plan de contingencia en caso de que la Princesa Celestia abusara de su poder o peor aún, se tornara como su hermana. El plan consistía en crear una serie de armas y conjuros que se pudieran usar contra un alicornio inmortal. _

_El sitio donde se dio en marcha el plan, comenzó como una pequeña fábrica en las nubes que iba en crecimiento y al poco tiempo se convirtió en toda una ciudad. Debido al uso de prácticas y conjuros prohibidos por el mismísimo Star Swirl el barbado, pronto llamaron al lugar: La Ciudad del Pecado. Entre los artefactos había dispositivos que permitían incrementar las habilidades mágicas de los unicornios y emular, hasta cierto punto, las de un alicornio. Los llamaron Amuletos de Alicornio y fueron las más famosas, seguidas por las primeras Armas Climáticas, mucho más destructivas que las actuales. Los líderes del movimiento eran un par de unicornios: Mage Phantom y Cosmo Lulamoon. Nuestros ancestros…_

_Pero el complot estaba destinado al fracaso. La Ciudad del Pecado terminó por destruirse a sí misma por la locura que provocaron los imperfectos Amuletos de Alicornio y la fábrica fue completamente destruida. Al pasar los años, los pegasos que fueron parte del plan, arrepentidos levantaron una nueva ciudad desde los restos de la anterior. Como un nuevo inicio, la llamaron coloquialmente la Ciudad las Segundas Oportunidades, donde ya no harían armas, sino que fabricarían alegría para los ponis. Más tarde la renombrarían como Las Pegasus, la Capital del Entretenimiento. _

_Y en cuanto a Mage y Cosmo, dicen los historiadores que simplemente desaparecieron y los habitantes de Las Pegasus pasaron sus nombres de generación en generación como recordatorio de la infamia y símbolo de la mala suerte, creando un temor y rencor irracional hacia los apellidos de Phantom y Lulamoon, y cualquier cosa relacionada con ellos._

_**-No sé lo que ocurrió con Cosmo Lulamoon, pero yo, el descendiente de Mage Phantom sé que él escapó a otro mundo utilizando la magia dimensional que desarrollaron a partir de los conjuros de Star Swirl, pero antes de irse escondió sus investigaciones en algún lugar oculto debajo los escombros de la fábrica de la Ciudad del Pecado, esperando a ser encontrados en este mismo lugar. **_Sheng Phantom terminó la historia dando un vistazo al estadio. Trixie no sabía que decir, parecía arrepentida de haber pedido que se le revelara la verdad. Coco la miraba preocupada solo imaginando el impacto que tuvo el relato en su amiga.

_**-Tal vez no sea coincidencia después de todo que nos encontráramos, Beatrix.**_ Habla el corcel. _**-Puede que sea al destino que nos da a ambos la oportunidad de continuar con la obra de nuestros antepasados. Nosotros podemos tener éxito en lo que ellos fracasaron: poner en su sitio a los alicornios de Equestria y más. **_

_**-¡¿Quieres que Trixie te ayude a derrocar a las princesas?! **_Pregunta Coco como indignada.

Siguió hablando sin prestarle atención a la yegua terrestre _**-Como descendiente de Cosmo, puedo segurar que debes tener un gran potencial mágico. Sólo mira **_(apunta al cristal donde se encuentra Discord encerrado) _**con los conocimientos que adquirí de las notas de mi tátara abuelo logré derrotar fácilmente a Discord y esto es solo el principio. Estas destinada a algo más grande que el simple entretenimiento de las masas y también sé que en el fondo deseas obtener un poder como el que te estoy ofreciendo. Lo veo en tus ojos. **_

_**-¡No puedes hablar en serio! Trixie nunca haría eso. **_Reclama la amiga, dejando de lado su timidez. _**–No sabes nada de mi amiga, ella nunca participaría en…**_

_**-Basta Coco. **_Finalmente habla la maga, imperiosamente. _**–No quiero que te metas en esto.**_

_**-Pero… **_Trata Coco de protestar.

_**-¡Trixie dijo que no! **_Interrumpió tajante.

Coco Pommel se queda en silencio por el tono en que le habló la chica de la capa, mientras Phantom creaba un portal mágico en el aire y volvía a tomar la palabra.

_**-Puede que sea muy repentino. Piénsalo y si aceptas mi propuesta, búscame en Ponyville dentro de 10 días. Hasta entonces.**_ Se mete al portal llevándose a Discord consigo.

Después de un rato que la puerta se hubo cerrado, Coco vuelve a discutir suplicante. _**–GPT, no estarás considerando ayudar a ese demente ¿verdad que no? **_

La sombra del gorro de mago ocultaba el rostro de pensativo de Trixie, quien le contestó indiferente _**–Trixie no lo está considerando. Trixie ha tomado una decisión...**_

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas: En todo el capítulo usé referencias en cuanto a los apodos de la ciudad de Las Vegas. _Capital del Entretenimiento Mundial, Ciudad del Pecado, Capital de las Segundas Oportunidades._

*La canción de Discord es una versión fragmentada de la del Genio en _Aladdin 2: El regreso de Jafar._

_**_El atuendo y la frase de Discord. Cualquier parecido con _Matrix Revolutions_ es mera coincidencia XD.

***Potro Skyway. Por el Motor Speedway de Las Vegas.


	8. Noche de Hospital

Primer encuentro. Resumen del día.

09:50 – AppleJack, Rainbow y Pinkie llegan a Appleloosa.

11:12 – Elegant, Reflect y Mirage dan por terminada su misión.

11:36 – Forge y las CMC visitan la biblioteca en el Castillo de la Amistad.

12:00 – Enfrentamiento bajo la torre del reloj en Appleloosa.

12:07 – Duelo de espadas entre Forge y Blood.

12:53 – Monochrome Sunset es atendida en el hospital de Ponyville.

13:35 – Rossder, Twilight y Spike arriban al Imperio de Cristal.

14:03 – Confrontación entre Rossder y Hollow.

18:54 – Trixie y Coco se encuentran con Discord en Las Pegasus.

19:47 – Sheng Phantom desaparece del Potro Skyway llevándose a Discord consigo.

22:30 – Rossder, Twilight y Spike han regresado a Ponyville. (Presente)

Ya era tarde cuando la princesa Twilight Sparkle bajaba del tren en la estación de su hogar, Ponyville, llevando en su lomo a un dragón durmiente que no dejaba de roncar fuertemente. Atrás de ella, el pony de las sombras, Rossder Schatten la seguía de cerca sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que se animó a romper con el silencio.

_**-¿Sigues molesta Twilight?**_ Preguntó cabizbajo.

La princesa sin voltear a verlo y le habla en tono sarcástico. _**-¿En serio? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?**_

_**-No lo sé. Talvez el hecho de que no me dirigieras la palabra en todo el camino de regreso.**_

_**-Bueno, ¿puedes culparme? Hay una gran amenaza a la vuelta de la esquina y no dijiste nada hasta ahora que casi matan a mi hermano. Como una de las soberanas de Equestria debieron informarme de inmediato, tu, tu hermana y en especial Discord; se supone que es su trabajo. Pero…**_ (Cambia su expresión de malestar por otra de aflicción) _**-…también me duele que como tu amiga no confiaras en mí o en las otras para contarnos sobre el Beast Four, y lo peor es que aún siguen ocultándonos cosas.**_

_**-Ya te lo explique. **_Se defiende el corcel. _**–Este es un caso especial por las circunstancias. Entre menos sepan ustedes, será mejor. Por eso te pedí que por ahora no les contaras a las demás.**_

_**-Si, ya lo entendí. Pero no por eso estoy muy de acuerdo. Por cierto, ¿quién más aparte de ustedes tres está involucrado? **_

_**-Eso… es confi-dental **_(Squee).

La princesa regresa a su cara de molestia haciendo también un puchero mientras prosigue rumbo hacia su casa apretando el paso y adelantándose un poco. De repente, se percata que Rossder se paró en seco atrás de ella. Da una mirada sobre su hombro y nota a un desconcertado pony oscuro. _**–Rossder ¿Qué sucede, estas bien?**_ Cuestiona preocupada.

_**-Sunny…**_ murmura el potro. Acto seguido, transforma su gabardina en alas y sale volando apresuradamente en una dirección diferente a la del castillo a donde se dirigían, dejando confundida a la yegua purpura.

_**-¡Rossder! ¡¿A dónde vas?! **_Gritó Twilight sin recibir respuesta. La agitación sin embargo, logró despertar a Spike.

(Bostezo) _**-¿Qué pasa, ya llegamos a casa?**_ Da una mirada alrededor y alcanza a ver al necromare alejarse. _**-¿Por qué Rossder tiene tanta prisa?**_

_**-No lo sé Spike, creo que pasa algo. Vamos, tenemos que alcanzarlo, agárrate.**_ Contesta la alicornio extendiendo sus alas.

Rossder aterrizó agitadamente en la entrada del hospital de Ponyville. Ahí en la puerta estaba una unicornio blanca y una pegaso amarilla como esperando. Eran Rarity y Fluttershy que en cuanto vieron llegar a Rossder lo interceptaron antes de que entrara al edificio.

_**-Rossder…**_ habló angustiada la pony peli-rosa.

_**-¡Déjenme pasar!**_ Les dijo cortante y decidido.

Tratando de calmar a su amigo, la unicornio expresó. _**–Querido, sé que debes estar preocupado, pero déjanos explicar…**_

_**-¡QUITENSE DE MI CAMINO!**_

_**-¡Rossder! ¡Esa no es forma de hablarles a tus amigos! **_Regaña Twilight aterrizando junto con Spike. _**-¿Qué sucede aquí?**_

_**-Twilight…**_ Empezó Fluttershy queriendo explicar. _**-…alguien hirió a Sunset.**_

_**-¿Qué?**_

La pegaso continuó _**–Mi papá la trajo aquí, en la tarde. Estaba muy mal herida con quemaduras en todo su cuerpo.**_

Rarity dijo también_** -Fluettershy y yo decidimos quedarnos a esperar porque sabíamos que en cuanto llegaran a Ponyville, Rossder vendría de inmediato al sentir la presencia de su hermana en el hospital. **_

El pony de negro se apartó un momento dándoles la espalda, pero preguntó en voz alta. _**-¿Quién la lastimó?**_

_**-Fue un extraño pegaso de pelaje rojo vestido con una como armadura y máscara negras.**_ Describió la modista.

Spike siguió con las preguntas. _**-¿Un pegaso quemó a Sunset? ¿Pero como…?**_

_**-No la quemó, la electrocutó con un arma climática. Fue lo que dijo mi papá. Él también salió herido pero sólo con unos raspones y una pequeña fractura en una de sus alas.**_

_**-"Un pegaso rojo… armadura negra…" **_Twilight meditaba para sí misma cuando se dio cuenta que la simple descripción encajaba con uno de los ponis de los que le habló Rossder horas atrás. _**–"Un miembro del Beast Four"**_. Giró su vista hacia el pony de las sombras, quien volvió a tomar rumbo al hospital caminando lentamente. _**–Rossder…**_

_**-¿Qué?**_ Contestó con enfado.

Al escuchar ese tono de voz, y también ver la temible expresión en el rostro de Rossder, Twilight entendió que no podía hacer nada para detener al potro oscuro. Así que solo le dio un consejo. _**–Sólo no causes un alboroto cuando entres, recuerda que tu hermana no es la única paciente en el hospital.**_

Ya más tranquilo, les dijo a sus amigas. _**–Si, esta bien, entraré con cuidado y en silencio. Rarity, Fluttershy… perdón por lo de hace un momento.**_

_**-Está bien cariño.**_

_**-Lo entendemos.**_

Así Rossder entró por la puerta frontal usando su sin hacer ruido. Lo único que lo guiaba en la oscuridad de su ceguera, era la debilitada presencia de su hermana, por suerte ella estaba en la planta baja. Cuando llegó al cuarto donde Sunset reposaba, se sentó junto a la cama. Sólo alcanzaba a oír su endeble respiración, pero de haber tenido su sentido de la visión habría notado los vendajes que cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Rossder intentó hablarle mentalmente pero sin recibir respuesta. _**–"Sunny… Sunny… contéstame… hermana… hermanita…"**_ Mientras seguía con sus intentos comenzó a sollozar y derramar lágrimas que se escurrían por sus mejillas. También recordaba lo sucedido esa mañana antes de partir al imperio de Cristal.

Flashback

_**-¿Estas segura que no quieres venir? **_Preguntó Rossder a Sunset en la puerta principal del castillo. La princesa y su asistente dragón se habían adelantado a la estación de trenes para comprar los boletos.

_**-"¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? Uno de los dos debe quedarse para atender los asuntos de NoD. Aunque no creo que pase nada hoy, pero tampoco está por demás ser precavidos. Aparte, se vería mal cerrar la recién inaugurada biblioteca"**_

_**-Entonces me quedaré contigo, como dices, por si acaso.**_

_**-"¿Acaso dudas que pueda cuidarme yo sola? Te recuerdo que he sobrevivido por mi cuenta un milenio en lugares que ni imaginas".**_

_**-Pero si llegara a pasar algo, ya no puedes usar tus hechizos más poderosos para pelear, ahora que eres muda.**_ Dice con un poco de preocupación. _**–Y también… yo te prometí que ya nunca estarías sola.**_

Sunset lo ve con ternura y le contesta. _**–"Y en verdad lo aprecio, hermano. Pero es sólo un día y no estaré sola. Talvez Rarity venga por alguno de sus favorcitos, o algún otro pony visite la biblioteca.**_

_**-¿Como Fluttershy?**_ Intenta Rossder poner un ejemplo.

_**-"…bueno**_ (triste, concentra sus ojos en el suelo) _**es poco probable, no creo que quiera verme todavía, ni Scootaloo… **_

_**-Pero, aún no me siento seguro dejándote.**_ Sigue hablando inseguro el pony de larga melena blanca. La unicornio pone su pata en su hombro queriendo levantarle el ánimo.

_**-"Rossdy ¿recuerdas para qué creamos NoD?" **_

_**-Para asegurar el bienestar y felicidad de los ponis, por si llegaba a ocurrir algo como el Beast Four.**_ Le contesta subiendo un poco la cabeza.

_**-"Y eso incluye también alentarlos a vivir sin miedo. ¿No lo crees? ¿Cómo se vería si el líder de NoD, que por miedo, no disfrutara de una de las cosas que quiere hacer? No me puedes engañar, sé que en verdad tienes muchas ganas de ir al Imperio de Cristal"**_

_**-Pero…**_

_**-"Sin peros Rossdy". **_Usa su magia plateada para empujarlo fuera del castillo. _**–"Ahora ve y diviértete, ya me contarás todo cuando regresen. Y no olvides nuestra apuesta, 3 bits por cada pony que diga que eres hembra"**_

_**-…esta bien, esta bien. Ya no me empujes. **_

Fin del Flashback

Rossder seguía llorando mientras sacaba de su gabardina una bolsa repleta de monedas. No sentía más que culpa, remordimiento y ganas de abrazar a su querida hermana pero sabía que eso podía lastimarla por sus heridas. Así que en su lugar abrazó fuertemente la bolsa con el dinero que recolecto de su apuesta. Estaba tan absorto en eso que no notó la presencia detrás de él. Alguien lo observaba desde la puerta de la habitación.

_**-Lo siento Ross, fue mi culpa por entrometida.**_ Dice una pequeña y calmada voz.

El pony grisáceo intentó secarse la cara rápidamente mientras ponía su atención en su visitante, que no venía sola. _**– ¿Scootaloo, Señor Music? ¿Qué hacen aquí?**_

Forge Music entró en el cuarto tranquilamente atrás de su nieta. Su ala izquierda estaba vendada y también tenía una bandita en la sien. _**-El doctor sugirió que permaneciera esta noche en el hospital, para observación. Yo no quería pero Fluttershy insistió y no me pude negar. Estamos en el cuarto de enfrente y escuchamos ruido proveniente de aquí. **_

_**-Y yo pedí permiso a mamá y al doctor para quedarme, quería cuidarlos a ambos.**_ Intercedió la niña pegaso.

_**-¿Ambos?**_ Manifestó Rossder confundido.

_**-A mi abuelo y a Sunset, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Ella salvó mi vida y debo darle las gracias cuando despierte.**_

Aún más enredado, Rossder continuó preguntando. _**–¿Salvó tu vida? Pero… ¿no le tenías miedo a mi hermana? Después de lo que ocurrió en Canterlot siempre procurabas estar alejada de ella ¿o no?**_

Forge explicó rápidamente los acontecimientos del ese día, el duelo con ImMortal Blood y como Monochrome Sunset los había protegido. En ese momento, Sunset empezó a recuperar el conocimiento. Al principio se desorientó un poco por el lugar, pero atendiendo a la conversación de los tres ponis permaneció expectante. Ellos no se habían dado cuenta que estaban siendo oídos y observados de reojo por la lastimada necromare.

La potranca nerviosa empezó a explicarse ante las preguntas anteriores de Rossder _**-Bueno… al principio si le tenía miedo pero… luego entendí que lo que hizo en la torre fue porque se sentía sola.**_ La niña hacia círculos en el suelo con su pata mirando triste al suelo mientras continuaba. -_**Aunque estaba amarrada en ese momento, pude escuchar toda su historia. Me recordó a mí cuando estaba en el orfanato, cuando lo que yo más quería era… tener una familia y amigos, pero me sentía rechazada porque creía que nadie me quería por lo de mis alas. Sé que talvez no es lo mismo pero… también me sentía sola. **_

_**-¿Me estás diciendo que no le guardas rencor a Sunset por lo que pasó?**_ Debatió el corcel negro y Scootaloo asintió. _**–Entonces ¿por qué…?**_

_**-¿…no he hablado con ella?**_ Adivinó Scoot. _**–Es que quiero hacer las pases y se me ocurrió una forma de hacerlo pero… pero no sé como preguntarle.**_

_**-¿Qué le quieres preguntar? **_

La anaranjada se puso más nerviosa. _**–Quería saber si talvez… ella quisiera… unirse a la Cutie Mark Crusaders, porque noté que ella aun no tiene su Cutie Mark y como tú sí tienes la tuya pues yo pensé…**_

Se produjo un gran silencio de sorpresa en ese instante, pero la más asombrada era, por supuesto, Sunset que reflexionaba sobre lo que habló con Rarity antes de su percance.

Por otra parte, Forge al fin distinguió que la unicornio que yacía en la cama los estaba observando pero decidió no decirles nada a los otros. _**-Je je je. Eres increíble Scoot, empiezo a creer que tu cutie mark va a estar relacionada con "el perdon".**_

_**-¿Por qué lo dices abuelo, ya apareció algo en mi costado?**_ Dijo animada echando un vistazo a su parte trasera.

Después de unas leves risas, Forge y Scootaloo decidieron regresar a su cuarto a descansar. Rossder volvió junto a su hermana y murmuró aún sin saber que ella estaba despierta. _**–Parece que no estuviste sola después de todo.**_ Pero luego empezó a escuchar algo, parecía que alguien más estaba llorando.

_**-"Eso parece"**_ (Gemidos inaudibles)

_**-¿Sunny…? **_

(Aún sollozando) _**–"Ella… no me odia Rossdy… ella no me odia… después de lo que le hice... ella no me odia"**_

Rossder se acerco más a ella y abrazó su cabeza con muchísimo cuidado. _**–"Si, así es hermana ¿no te alegra?"** _

La chica asintió débilmente, movió sus cascos delanteros intentando agarrar y abrazar la pata de Rossder. Ambos permanecieron juntos llorando durante un buen rato. Cuando se tranquilizaron, empezaron a discutir sobre sus respectivos encuentros con el Beast Four en ese día. Durante la conversación Sunset hizo aparecer con su magia un libro de pasta negro con amarillo y en la portada un emblema con la palabra "NoD". Al poco rato después de ojear las páginas…

_**-¿Qué vamos a hacer Sunny? Son más fuertes de lo que habíamos anticipado.**_

_**-"Es cierto, pero ahora sabemos mejor lo que enfrentamos y de acuerdo a los reportes de los otros agentes, creo que ya puedo darme una idea de lo que planean"**_

_**-¿En serio? Pensé que yo era el detective.**_

_**-"Es verdad que eres mejor que yo en cosas de investigación Rossdy, pero yo tengo algunos conocimientos y experiencias que tu no. Pero como dices, su fuerza va a ser un problema. **_(Sonrisa)_** Bueno, como detective ya puedes deducir lo que tenemos que hacer ¿cierto?"**_.

Rossder meditó un momento y dijo seriamente. _**–Debemos hacernos más fuertes**_.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de Equestria, en un escondite secreto en alguna montaña, los Beast Four vuelven a reunirse en una gran cueva acondicionada como salón medieval iluminado por antorchas. Sentado en una silla de piedra adornada con figuras como de gárgolas, yacía Sheng Phantom escuchando los reportes de Hollow WindClaw e ImMortal Blood. Elegant Tortue se encontraba aparte, con sus lacayos, contemplando el cristal que contenía encerrado al señor del caos.

_**-Así que mi suposición era correcta y Monochrome Sunset ya no está de nuestro lado. Peor aún, tiene un entrometido hermano afeminado. Será molesto lidiar con dos necromare.**_

_**-Ese par harán las cosas más entretenidas, que bien, que bien. Justo cuando pensé que esto iba a ser aburrido.**_ Dijo el pony blanco llorando de alegría.

El maestro unicornio tomo de nuevo la palabra. _**– ¿Y que opinas Blood? ¿El "gran" Forge Music también va a causarnos problemas?**_

_**-No, ya está muy viejo como para interferir, es lento y torpe. Aunque quiera hacer algo, no va a causar más problemas que un soldado común.**_

_**-Bien, bien.**_ Dijo Sheng satisfecho y se dirigió al corcel verde_**. -¿Cómo vas Elegant? ¿Crees poder sacarle algo a Discord?**_

_**-Temo que su mente es demasiado "caótica", hay demasiadas barreras y me tomaría semanas atravesarlas todas. Lo lamento maestro.**_

_**-No importa. De todas formas él será la herramienta que entregará a Equestria en nuestras manos… o mejor dicho nuestros cascos Je je. JA JA JA JA**_.

_**-Estos ponis están dementes ¿no lo crees Dust?**_ Susurró Gilda mientras la pegaso descansaba apaciblemente en una roca.

_**-Puede ser… pero no me importa con tal de obtener mi venganza contra Rainbow y sus amigas.**_ Declaró con rabia lanzando una roca al techo._** -Tú también deseas lo mismo ¿no?**_

_**-Si…**_ Afirmó la grifo con inseguridad mientras veía de reojo, y con rencor a Elegant, quien le sonríe burlonamente mostrando sus dientes. _**–De alguna manera todos me la van a pagar. Nadie me humilla y sale impune.**_ Se dijo en voz baja.

De regreso en Ponyville, Twilight y Spike se habían ido al castillo pero no sin antes mandar una carta a las princesas, Rarity regresó también a casa. Por otro lado Fluttershy decidió permanecer en el hospital pues simplemente no se sentía bien dejando a su padre y a su hija por su cuenta mientras ella se iba a descansar a su hogar. Se sentó a dormir en un sillón en el cuarto de Forge, y Scoot se acurrucó junto a ella, ambas arropadas con una manta.

Forge aún no conciliaba el sueño pues no dejaba de pensar en Saber Wing, o ImMortal Blood como se hacía llamar, y lo que debía hacer al respecto, no quería guardar más secretos para con su familia pero ¿cómo decirle a Fluttershy que el pegaso que más amó en su vida seguía vivo y que se había convertido en un chico malo? ¿Cómo decirle a Scootaloo que su "no muerto" padre había intentado matarlos? Seguía recapacitando cuando volvió a escuchar algo en el pasillo y decidió inspeccionar. Cuando salió a ver, se topó con el pony de gabardina negra.

_**-¿Rossder?**_ Cuestionó tenuemente.

_**-Disculpe Señor Music ¿lo desperté?**_ Contesta amablemente.

_**-No, aún no me había dormido, no te procupes. ¿Sucede algo muchacho?**_

_**-Es que… quiero pedirle un favor, un gran favor.**_ Dice con mucho nerviosismo.

_**-Tú dirás.**_

Rossder aún se mostraba inseguro pero finalmente se atrevió a preguntar. _**-¿Me enseñaría a usar la espada?**_

El armero meditó un momento y le dijo. _**–No es buena idea buscar venganza contra el que lastimó a tu hermana Rossder. Se que es difícil pero…**_

_**-No le voy a mentir señor Music.**_ Interrumpió el pony de las sombras. _**–Es probable que confronte a ImMortal Blood, pero él no es único problema. Hay otros ponis igual de fuertes y me enfrentaré a ellos pase lo que pase, pero por ahora no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerles frente.**_

_**-¿Por qué tienes que enfrentarte a esos sujetos?**_

_**-Porque ellos quieren lastimar a mi familia **_(pensaba en Sunset, Luna, Celestia y Cadence) _**a mis amigos**_ (Twilight Spike y las otras chicas) _**y yo quiero protegerlos**_. Dijo sin vacilar y subiendo la cabeza

Forge miró fijamente la cara de Rossder y vio los opacos ojos del corcel. Apreció que aunque sus pupilas estaban vacías, irradiaban pura determinación. Algo que solo había visto en algunos de sus compañeros de armas que pelearon a su lado en incontable batallas en las épocas de guerra.

_**-He escuchado cosas parecidas muchas veces, de jóvenes ponis que querían que los aceptara como discípulos cuando me retiré. Pero esta es la primera vez que lo oigo con tanto peso desde aquel entonces. **_Le sonríe_**. –Muy bien Rossder Schatten, ten enseñaré el arte de la espada alada. **_

Unos instantes después escuchan un silbido que se va intensificando, luego se abre la puerta principal del hospital de forma estrepitosa seguido de un grito a toda voz despertando prácticamente a todo el hospital.

_**-¿¡DONDE ESTÁ MI NIÑA!?**_

Era nada más y nada menos que la soberana de la noche, la Princesa Luna usando la voz real de Canterlot bastante agitada y preocupada.

_**-¿Madre?**_ Musita Rossder con sorpresa.

El viejo guerrero mueve la cabeza, bastante confundido y pasmado mira en varias direcciones, primero a la princesa, luego a Rossder, sigue al cuarto de Sunset y de regreso. _**-¿¡La princesa Luna es su madre!?**_

El pony oscuro regresa a su nerviosismo _**-Bueno… si… es una larga historia…**_

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
